


cold hearts

by poisonpals



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 32,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonpals/pseuds/poisonpals
Summary: in which a black girl moves to forks to live with her best friend and meets a beautiful blonde, or the daughter of a mob boss meets a snobby vampire that seems to have fallen heads over heels for her.started: oct. 31. 2020ended: __. __. ____.reached: #6 in #thetwilightsaga  2/2/21[ tiana melrone stand alone ][ oc x rosalie hale ][ twilight fan fiction]
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Welcome

"I can't thank you enough, Charlie,"I say, fervent in gratitude.

I give the awkward, introverted, man a hug. He reacts like I usually do-frozen and tense.

However, I'm simply too filled with temporary happiness and gratitude to care.

My parents died last week, and well, I'm not about to let my aunt house me. So when Charlie heard the news, he offered to take me in.

So I've been shipped across the country to stay with my childhood best friend, Bella Swan. I know this girl more than she does herself, which just goes to show that our relationship is extraordinary.

We met in Phoenix, where I had just moved at age 7. Since then, we had hung out and texted forever, even when I moved back to Atlanta at age 16. Safe to say I haven't seen Bella in a good two years, but I missed her so much that I've just been pining to hug her again.

Bella and Charlie are the only people that know about my family's ... predicament. A town this small though, I won't be surprised if someone reads it out of our minds.

The two of us slide into the police cruiser, and I relax on the familiar seat. Sure, I've been seated on the backseat more then the front, but Charlie doesn't need to know that.

I peer out of the window at the dark small town, taking in its imperfections.

We chat like old friends, and silence takes over comfortably. "How is she?" I ask, referring to Bella. Charlie grimaces.

"She's great. Her boyfriend isn't, though." And I perk up in interest. 

"Old Bella's got a boyfriend, does she?" I smile. "Hey, what happened to her converting to lesbian and marrying me?"

Charlie smirks. "Guess you can surprise her, Ti. She still doesn't know that you're here."

It's been a running joke for a long time. After I told Bella that I was a lesbian, she embraced it accordingly. Just goes to show that when a straight girl can be friends with a boy, a gay girl can be friends with a girl too.

Charlie frowns. "You know, I'm worried. Bella's pretty clumsy, but she was almost killed on the second week of school."

My head almost hits the roof. "She what?"

-

I swing out of the cruiser as we pull up to the quaint yellow home. Bounding up the stairs, still high on fear and worry, I slam the unlocked door against the wall and scream up the stairs, "BELLA SWAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

A couple of seconds later, a groggy Bella rolls down the stairs, wearing earbuds and a drool spot on her chin. 

Bella wipes at her face with sweater paws, and squints her eyes, trying to wake up. "Ti-Tiana...?" She whispers in disbelief. 

"Duh, how many friends do you have named Tiana> Do you even have friends?" I tease as she squeals and jumps up from halfway down the stairs. 

Now, because this is Bella Swan we are talking about, she naturally has to fall down the rest, tripping and breaking her arm with a sighing Charlie Swan behind me.

Naturally.

Disappointed, but not surprised, I massage my head in exasperation. "I'll take her, Charlie, just get me the keys,"

He throws them to me, and I pick Bella up "Let's go, bestie. You owe me an explanation and a hug."

TESSA SPEAKS!

IT'S FINALLY HERE, AFTER ALMOST A MONTH OF WAITING. ENJOY THE OPENING CHAPTER! AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO COMMENT THEM DOWN BELOW!


	2. Black and White

And that, my dears, is why we are sitting in a hospital.

The doctor tending to Bella, a Dr.Cullen, smiles at us, "Only a sprained wrist, though it looks much worse then it is. I can get get you a cast; green, blue, black or white?"

I snort quietly. Bella's going for the least inconspicuous one, I guarantee it.

"Green," She says. I choke on my snort, coughing a little. "Seriously?" I ask her.

"No, " Bella replies, laughing. "White please." Dr. Cullen nods and leaves.

That's the thing with our friendship, Bella and I; we'll never worry about being black and white.

We love each other more for it.

-

We head home, Tiana driving my truck.

As she parks at our house, lifts me out of the truck, and we enter the living room.

Charlie takes one look and sighs into his hand condescendingly. Tiana rubs his back teasingly. "I don't know how you deal with her, Charlie. I could never."

"Oh save it," I retort, while hugging my dad close. I know he's been worried ever since the car accident with Tyler, and I love him and relate so much to him that no one except Tiana can replicate.

He hugs me back awkwardly, and me and Tiana begin the spaghetti.

I may be straight, and my best friend may be lesbian, but we've made a cuddle rule at the young age of 7, and have yet to break it.

We eat dinner happily, revelling in each other's aura, and fall asleep together, cuddling like always.

\- ONE WEEK EARLIER-

Playing with Jasper's hair in the few moments he lets me, I stare sourly at the scene in front of me; Carlisle and Esme staring into eachother's eyes.

Like I need more romance right now, Edward and Bella disgust me enough. Ella and Emmett were shopping, and Alice was... well I had no idea.

Edward was busy playing the piano, trying to impress Bella even more. Like that could happen; the girl was already smitten.

Edward let out a snort, then shot me a pitiful look, reading my bitter mind.

How ironic, the two unmated vampires in the house, until a human of all things comes and claims one of them. Even more painful when the other vampire is, well, bisexual.

I didn't even really hate the girl, it was just...

I just wish I could've died when I was supposed to. It's not like there'll be anyone for me.

Alice burst through the door breezily. "She's coming!" My sister sang.

"Who?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"Tiana. Tiana Melrone" Alice answered back.

Bella shot up from the desk, hitting her knee one the piano's bench. "Owww," She groaned. "When?"

Alice smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out, dear future sister."

"Edward?" Bella turned around, still clutching her knee.

He held his hands up innocently. "Hey, I don't know everything!" He protested.

"And why do we care again?" I asked dryly. "Oh yeah! We don't," Before turning back to Jazz.

Bella scrunched her nose at me, "Well, she's my best friend... I'd better go home and yell at Charlie not telling me sooner. Say hi to Ella and Emmett for me,"

Bella hugged Alice, Esme and Carlisle before leaving, shooting me and Jasper a smile.

Alice smirked at me. "Moody already, it hasn't even started, " She sighed in anticipation.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, reveal your secret at once," I demanded.

Ella (Emmett's mate) and Emmett decided to show up at that crucial moment, lugging bags of clothing in.

"Hey, just passed Edward and Bella-" Ella was cut off by Alice.

"La. Tua. Cantanteeee" She trilled, and the whole family snapped her heads up to look at her.

"What? Again?" Carlisle whispered.

"Oh yeah," Alice grinned. "Here's the plan."

TESSA SPEAKS!  
SO I FELT BAD FOR DOING ROSALIE DIRTY IN FATAL SLEEP, MY OTHER BOOK, AND SO HERE'S HER POV.  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! LOVE YOU!


	3. The Morning After

I roll over, yawning lazily, sunlight streaming through Bella's old white blinds.

"Bells, babe, you gotta get up," I unstick my taller form from the tiny brunette, eyebrows creased in worry.

I check my watch; 7:15 AM. Eh, I'll let her have her sleep.

"Just a couple of minutes, mkay?" I lean over and kiss Bella softly on the forehead. I know I'm acting like we're married, but although Bella is beautiful, I'm simply not attracted to her.

I grab a blanket, and walk down the stairs, sighing softly.

Staring at the small kitchen, gleaming in the sunrise's effect, I slide over to the cupboards, pulling a waffle maker from the first shelf.

I whistle softly while I make the waffles, Charlie having already left. Just how happy is Bella?

I get the chance to ask her when she tramps down the staircase, brown hair neatly behind a red headband, and sporting jeans and a black sweatshirt.

"Oh hell no," I remark, and slide the waffles onto the plates, allowing them to cool off. "You've got a man, right? That is not how you dress, sweetheart."

"It's the only thing I have," Bella wheedles, but I'm not having it.

I run upstairs, view her embarrassment of a closet, grab a couple things from my suitcase, and push Bella into the bathroom with the articles of clothing.

"Tian- TIANA! YOU EXPECT ME TO WEAR THIS?!" Bella screams from inside. I only giggle.

"The red looks really good with your type of brown hair, Bells. Just like how I look good in green." I yell back.

I hear a sigh of defeat. "Fine. But one day, Ti, and if Jessica of all people doesn't compliment it, I'm never wearing this again."

I chuckle softly, then stop. "Wait, who's Jessica?"

I can her laugh softly. "This girl from Trig. She thinks I'm going to steal Mike from under her-"

I rest my head against the door softly. "Lemme know all of the dirt in that high school on the way there, Bella. Don't you try to change the subject on me, come on out."

I can practically feel her biting her nails, and swings the door open.

I check her out, then do a double take and check my best friend out again. I sigh, "Dammit, Bells, you're going to make me catch feelings, and then where will we be?"

She chuckles, looking like a goddess.

Bella's dark red headband sits perfectly on her flowing, glossy hair from the oil I gave her. At her throat, a red, glass, circle pendant sits.

Her dark red sweater wraps just the right way around her, accentuating her curves and slimness. Black skinny jeans hug her thighs, and make her legs look longer then they are.

And finally, laced boots that I bought a couple of weeks ago, black with red laces.

Bella offers me a shy smile, and I nod. "Yes. This is it. Oh my gosh!" I squeal.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Ti." Bella looks me over. "Looking like a meal."

I keel over laughing. "It's lookin' like a snacc, Bells. Oh, you'd think that you just turned 39 instead of 17."

She slaps me on the arm teasingly. "Be grateful you're hot, Ti."

I mean, I do look pretty good. A green crop top with black sleeves and a black undershirt, green jeans and green laces on my black lace -ups.

Then, three green bracelets and a green clip in my hair. Overboard? Yes.

I'm a black girl in a white world. Like my wardrobe could do anything to change that.


	4. Stares and Glares

I get out of the red Chevy, feeling eyes burning into my skull, scouring every part of my body where my skin is visible.

The chatter is silenced, and I see people sneering at me.

I knew this would happen, and I still thought that people would accept me in this white-washed town.

I hold my head up, and sashay towards the office building, Bella walking beside me.

Once we are safely inside, I turn to her and whisper, "You can go, Bells. You know me, I'll be fine"

Bella hesitates, then hugs me. I wrap my arms around her. "I'll talk to you at lunch. Text me if you need anything." She says into my shoulder.

"Okay, love you," I let go of her hand.

She mouths 'Love you too' and then she's gone, walking back towards the entrance.

I set my arms on the office desk causally, and the secretary, an old white woman with permed blonde hair in a purple tee hung her phone up and glared at me.

"Hi, I'll be attending here for the next couple of months," I smiled kindly, "I'm Tiana Melrone,"

"Is that so?" She asked, drawing out every word.

"Yes. I actually need to go to my next class in 5 minutes, can I have my schedule and map?" My smile grew wider.

"Of course! Just give me a couple of minutes to draw one up for you," Mrs. Pine bared her teeth at me and bent down, completely ignoring the stack of maps beside her.

She perused the files for several minutes, muttering quietly, "Melrone, Melrone, Melrone," As I watched her passed the "M" section several times.

I tapped my foot angrily, clenching my jaw. The unabashed disrespect was voluminous, and when Mrs. Pine finally set my schedule down, I left, pulling Bella's old map out.

I checked it briefly, and then headed to the gymnasium, or whatever the little room was called here.

I breathed out thankfully; I still had 30 seconds until class started. The last thing I needed was detention.

I rushed to the gym as quickly as possible, and burst through the gym door right before the bell rang, huffing in annoyance and irritation.

\- F O R K S H I G H S C H O O L - G Y M N A S I U M -

It was awkward.

Those were the words I'd use to describe trying to get changed in the small change room.

I was currently hushed in the crook of the locker room, trying to slip off my sweater and replace it with a t-shirt as soon as possible. I decided to take my high-rise jeans on, it would hurt my performance too much.

I practically sprinted out of the room, relief spreading as I ignored the baleful stares.

"Who does she think she is?" I heard, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde with a lip ring place her hand on her exposed hip in utter annoyance.

Great. It appeared that the little crook was actually "Her Spot". Perfect.

I smoothed out my leggings, and made my way to the gym floor, where everyone was setting up the nets.

There was apparently one good thing about Forks after all; it played volleyball.

\- G Y M N A S I U M-

I was holding back, as per usual.

Years of playing volleyball at a high level made me really competitive at the sport, and the absolute incompetency of my peers disgusted me.

I was leaning to spike over the net to my opponent before the coach blew his whistle and announced that we were going to start playing couples against couples.

Just perfect.


	5. Welcome

DISCLAIMER: RASICM WILL MAKE ITSELF KNOWN IN THIS MOVIE. IF YOU DECIDE TO COMMENT RASICT SHIT IN MY BOOK, YOU WILL BE PROMPTLY MUTED.

Tiana Melrone comes from a family of drug deals, murderers, and crime lords spread all over.  
How this lands her in Forks, Washington after said family is detained in US Prison, Tiana doesn't know.

The one good thing about the unexpected move?

Tiana gets to stay with her childhood best friend who she met in a vacation to Phoenix; Bella Swan.  
While attending school there, not only does Tiana receive hate from the white-washed halls, but a lot of attention.

Mainly from the innocent, vampire coven many would know as the Cullens.

Especially from a snobby blonde that has gone through as much pain as Tiana has.

Can they comfort each other, without their frozen hearts stopping their love?

AND SO BEGINS ANOTHER BOOK. ELLA BALINSKA WILL STAR IN THIS NOVELLA, AND I HOPE YOU ARE ALL READY FOR THE FAST, SEXY ROMANCE THAT TIANA AND ROSALIE WILL FEED YOU GUYS.

AS IN A PREDOMINANTLY WHITE TOWN, MOST OF FORKS IS GOING TO BE CAUCASIAN. AS A MATTER OF FACT, THE ONLY AFRICAN IN THIS STORY AS OF TODAY ARE TYLER AND TIANA.

WHY KEEP TYLER? TO MAKE ROSALIE JEALOUS, OF COURSE.

PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE IN FORKS HIGH SCHOOL IS GOING TO BE RASICT, SO GO OFF IN THE COMMENTS, M'KAY? I'M NOT SAYING THAT EVERY CAUCASIAN IS RASICT SPECIFICALLY OKAY, BUT TIANA NEEDS TO BE MINORITY HERE, AND REALLY SHOW OFF HER SASSINESS.

PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR MAKING ALMOST EVERYONE IN THE TWILIGHT SAGA RASICT IN THIS BOOK, I SINCERELY HOPE I DO NOT OFFEND ANYONE. IF I DO, FEEL FREE TO PM ME, AND I WILL CATER TO YOUR REPORT. 

TIANA: STRONG, VICIOUS, COLD, AND MEAN.

ROSALIE: STRONG, VICIOUS, COLD, AND MEAN.

THEY'LL GET ALONG GREAT! ENJOY THE BOOK!


	6. Partners In Crime

At the end of everyone picking each other as opponents, not surprisingly, Tiana was left alone. As per usual, of course.

Tiana hung around the corner of the room tiredly, watching the volleyball games in progression sparingly. She would've really fallen asleep on the bench had a burly, dark haired boy approached her cautiously.

"What?" Tiana asked offhandedly, inspecting her cuticles, catching the boy in the corner of her eyes.

The boy- well, more like a man- cocked his head, "Wanna play?"

Tiana locked eyes with him unashamedly. Sure, he was hot, [she supposed] for a boy of course, but Tiana was much more interested in his athletic skills.

"Mmm," Tiana drew out, "Sure,"

She got off of the bench, and pointed a manicured finger to the box of volleyballs, "Go on, get one," She ordered.

The man smirked, "By the way, I'm Emmett," And with that, he loped off towards the balls.

"Didn't really ask, but okay then," Tiana muttered, taking up her stance on the far side of the net.

Emmett came back, fighting a smile, "You'll be perfect for her," He said.

"Perfect for what?" Tiana raised her eyebrow sparingly, cracking her knuckles.

Emmett's smile only grew, "Oh, for this game. I didn't catch your name?"

Tiana rolled her eyes, "Well that's 'cause I didn't give it to you, but, it's Tiana," She stepped back, crooking her ring finger forward, "Let's play,"

Play they did, and rather competitively too. Every spike Emmett would send Tiana's way would be saved by a dive, and Tiana's tipping over the net caused Emmett to lose several potential points; his full speed not possible.

By the time the coach blew the whistle, signalling the end of Tiana's first class, a crowd of kids had gathered around the court, cheering Emmett on.

This made Emmett extremely twitchy, so it was a good thing that Tiana had a thick skin, otherwise she'd be reacting.

And not in a good way.

The game ended, and the two shook hands like proper sportsmanship. "I suppose that was an impasse, no?" Tiana chuckled, wiping the glistening sweat off of her forehead.

"I suppose so," Emmett smiled, "Hey, want to sit at our table for lunch?"

"Our?" Tiana raised her eyebrows.

"Me and my family," Emmett explained, "Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Ella, and me. Only if you want to, though,"

Tiana grimaced, "I would love to, but I promised my wide that I'd sit with her friends, Jennifer and Milo, or something,"

She lit up, "Wait, did you say Edward?"

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah. He's Bella's boyfriend, wait... isn't she your best friend or something? Edward mentioned something about childhood friends..."

Tiana nodded, "Yeah. We're pretty close. If it's okay, I'd like to sit with you tomorrow... I don't think many people like me," She smiled sadly.

Emmett frowned, "Yeah, this school is pretty white," Tiana nods.

"No shit. Even a white person admits it," She laughed as the two reached the ladies changing room.

Emmett appraised Tiana, "You know, you radiate lesbian vibes," he said.

"It's a good thing that I can stare at half-naked girls, then," Tiana chuckled, and stepped into the locker room after waggling her fingers at Emmett teasingly.

Tiana stalked into the room, happy mood sucked out of her as she saw the contents of her bag upended onto the dirty floor by the blonde with brown highlights from earlier.

Tiana leaned against a nearby locker, blocking the exit, "Pick it up," She ordered the girl.

Things like "Mess her up, Liv," and "What is she going to do about it," Ran through the room fluidly.

The blonde sucked on her lollipop loudly, "No thanks. Why don't you get it, ni-"

But she never got to finish her sentence; Tiana was already at her throat.

TESSA SPEAKS:  
I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WEEK SINCE I UPDATED THIS, LMFAO. OOPS.  
SLIGHTLY LONGER CHAPTER; HOPE YOU ENJOYED.


	7. Shampoo Bottles

[A/N: I AM HAVING THE MOST FRUSTRATING OF DAYS, SO HERE'S A MILDLY COMEDIC FIGHT CHAPTER CAUSE I NEED TO LAUGH]

Tiana lunged at Olivia, making her drop her water bottle and squeak nervously, not finishing the provocative word she was about to.

"How dare... you," Tiana muttered, getting her ringed fingers around Olivia, and squeezed with all of her strength.

Olivia slithered out of Tiana's grasp easily, probably because of all the neck foundation she was wearing.

The girls crowded around the two, "Fight, fight, fight!" They chanted, like they were cheerleading for a ritual.

Olivia ran around the room, accidentally trampling Tiana's phone under her wedges.

Tiana shrieked in anger, sprinting after Olivia, hands grabbing air as she continually reached for the other girl.

"Come here, you..." Tiana's voice trailed off as she formulated an idea. It was very well as though she had a lightbulb popping out of her head.

She leaned down, grabbing Olivia's makeup pallet, and her lipstick. Olivia froze from halfway to the door, twisting her head back like a demented doll.

"Don't touch that..." Olivia huffed, out of breath, sweat fermented of sheer fear coating her forehead.

Tiana grinned, and turned around, holding the lipstick to the mirror teasingly. She was waiting for the coach to burst into the room, scolding them for being too long, but apparently the girls took this long.

Lunch was the only class after this one anyway.

"GIRLS!" Olivia screamed, pointing her finger at Tiana, "GET HER!"

'Get her? How cheesy can you get?' Tiana thought, before kicking and struggling out of the other girls' grips.

Tiana kicked backwards repeatedly until she felt the girls pretentiously back off.

Tiana chuckled evilly, and smeared the lipstick on the mirror in one go. Olivia screamed in pain and horror, as Tiana punched the pallet, cracking it with her rings.

"Take that," And Tiana breathed heavily and victoriously.

Olivia charged Tiana, jumping over the table like a stallion over an obstacle in a horse race.

"COME HERE YOU-," Olivia hollered. Tiana's eyes widened considerably, and sprinted over to the showers, grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

Olivia didn't see the bottle until it was too late, and was at Tiana's arm length before Tiana spun around, shooting the shampoo bottle into Olivia's face.

She squealed, and two girls ran out of the room. Tiana knew it was time to go as soon as Olivia stopped flailing around, the milky white shampoo squirting from the bottle.

Her intellect was correct; only air came out of the bottle, puffing pathetically.

Tiana grabbed her stuff in one swift movement, and sprinted out of the room, bursting past three whimpering girls, right into the arms of a confused Bella Swan.

"Hey Bells," Tiana huffed, combing a finger through her hair, and smoothing her crinkled shirt.

"Ti... you look like you just got into a fight. Is that shampoo on your shoe?"

"Let's just go. Oh, and I was with you the whole time, 'kay?" Tiana asked, rushing along to the cafeteria.

"Oh- okay then," Bella nodded, "I'm hungry. Did you bring money, or do you want me to buy you some food?"

"Yeah, sure," Tiana rushed out, not really listening as she speed-walked to the cafeteria.

And sure enough, an enraged, bull-like scream erupted from the gym.

TESSA SPEAKS!  
LIFE IS... IDK.   
PLEASE VOTE...IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. <3


	8. All The Good Gossip

Tiana snickered quietly, pulling Bella, who kept looking back in confusion, behind her.

"What- that sounded an awful lot like Olivia Hartman," Bella frowned, turning to Tiana, raising her eyebrow, "You did not."

Tiana chuckles, "Didn't do what?" She sticks her bottom lip in an innocent pout, "Bells, I would never do anything you wouldn't."

"Just- ah, it's good. You should probably stay away from Olivia though. Her dad's the principal, Ti. I don't want you suspended- or expelled. You just got here!" Bella brushes her hair behind a newly- pierced ear.

"Beauty, I'll be fine," Tiana uses her pet name for Bella, "Your father is the chief of police. If he can't vouch for me, who can? And... who the hell likes school? Apart from you, of course."

She ignore the lunch lady's disgusted expression, before letting her fork a small portion of pasta onto her plate. Tiana shoots her a look, eliciting a bowed head and more food.

Yay. She thinks.

Tiana stalks over to Bella's friends table, Bella beside her as she places her tray down and plops her body onto the seat behind it.

"Hello," she says to an asian girl, "I'm Tiana."

She smiles genuinely back, "Hello, I'm Angela. Enjoying your Forks High School experience?" She awkwardly raises her camera invitingly. Tiana shakes her head, winking at her. It's better not to try, but I appreciate Angela's efforts, she thinks.

"Everyone, this is Tiana. Tiana, this is Angela," Bella points to the asian girl, "Mike," A chubby blonde boy who smiles awkwardly, "Jessica," A short, bobbing brunette who sniffs in regards, "Lauren," A fashionable blonde who waves with a sly smile much like Tiana's own, and "Eric," who's a pimply, black-haired, asian boy.

"Mhm," Tiana muses, dragging her eyes down each of them. Jessica, Eric, and Mike squirm, while Lauren and Angela talk amongst each other.

Tiana digs into her food without hesitation. Soon, after she's finished, Tiana finds she's groggy after the amount of food she's consumed in the past five minutes.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Tiana asked, cuddling into Bella's lap.

Bella blushed, "Well he's act-"

She was interrupted by Jocelyn, or whatever her name was, voice ringing in Tiana's ears annoyingly loud, "Tiana! We forgot to tell you who the Cullens were!"

"The Cul- who now?" Tiana yawned obnoxiously.

Jenna,( was that her name?) smirked, "Who? Out of your league, sweetheart."

Tiana clenched her jaw, Bella rubbing her back, knowing how much Tiana hated the patronizing name.

Tiana exhaled the anger away, and blinked her eyes up at Jennifer, "What, Jennifer?"

Two could play that game.

"It's Jessica," Joy simpered.

"No, seriously, Janet." Tiana's eyes widened innocently,

"Jess-ic-a," Jillian sounded out slowly.

Right then, the cafeteria door swings in, a gust of wind tumbling through the small room.

Tiana grumbles angrily, tugging Bella's jacket onto her. She was actually warm in the room surrounded by the rain for once; she wanted to kick whoever opened the door's asses.

Tiana didn't bother turning around, even when the sounds of star-struck students' voices filled the room, before continuing the conversation.

"I'm not in kindergarten, Josh, m'kay?" Tiana replied, "Now are you going to tell me who's out of my league, or do I have to ask them myself? Because, looking around right now, the only people who are in my league are Angela, Bella, and Lauren, understood?"

Jemma glares at Tiana, "Fine. They're, um, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved down here from Alaska, like, a few years ago. They kinda keep to themselves. They're weird..."

"Jessica!" Angela exclaimed. Oh, that's what her name was, Tiana thought.

"Well yeah, 'cause they're all together, like TOGETHER together. Uh, the blonde girl, that's Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're like a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal."

"Jess, they're not actually related," Bella rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, but they live together. It's weird-and, okay, the little dark-haired girl is Alice. She's REALLY weird, and, um, she's with Jasper, the blonde one who looks like he's in pain. Edward used to be the only single one, 'till," Jessica points to Bella," 'Till Bella here snagged her."

"Ho'l up- who-" Tiana goes to turn around, bu

"Well hello there babe," A black boy swoops beside her, placing a kiss on Tiana's cheek, "You look like my type."

Tiana wipes her cheek with her sleeve slowly, "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" His smile is teasing and naïve.

"Because I don't want to be expelled for breaking your face."

The boy's smile drops, and Tiana hears several chuckles, before turning back to Bella imperiously.

"Bitch," The boy mutters, and Tiana lunges at him, making him squeal loudly and run out of the cafeteria. Bella tugs back on Tiana's shirt insistently.

Rosalie is watching from the edge of the cafeteria, and let's out a growl, "Bella better stay in her lane," she says to Edward, who rolls his eyes.

It looks like Rosalie's already claimed Tiana.

Will Tiana claim Rosalie?


	9. Shampoo Bottles

DISCLAIMER: USE OF PROVOCATIVE WORDS AHEAD.  
—————————————————————

Tiana could be a very angry person; her anger issues got ahead of her many a time, and her wrath was not to be taken lightly.

And not only did Olivia Hartman find that out, but so did Rosalie Hale.

And for that matter, so did the whole school.

-

Tiana checked her watch tiredly; it was only 12:24. She still had 16 minutes to kill until her next class.

"Who was that insufferable boy?" Tiana asked, targeting the question to Lauren.

"Tyler Crowley- also known as my ex," She sighed, "He... he's a wildcard."

Tiana nodded, chucking softly, "Yeah, I definitely agree with that statement- also, where did you get that necklace? It's beautiful!"

Angela gasped, "Is that- why does Olivia Hartman look... messed up?"

Tiana choked down a laugh, pulling out her compact mirror, and angling it behind her to see indeed, that Ms. Hartman's hair was tangled, her makeup was a mess, and her clothes were just... ripped.

Tiana did more damage then she thought she did.

"Tiana- you didn't do that, did you?" Angela asked with a fascinating glint in her eye.

Tiana smirked, throwing her hands up innocently, "Me? Please. The little bitch stepped on my phone. She deserved it."

Jessica and Mike's jaws dropped in front of Tiana, pointing to something behind her; but Tiana payed no attention.

Bella buried her head in the crook of Tiana's arm, "I should have known," She moaned, "What if you get expelled? That's the principal's daughter, Ti!"

Tiana rubbed Bella's back, "Bells, you know who my dad was. I'm pretty sure I can deal with a petty principal."

"But that's not who you are anymore," Bella whispered, "You're not- it's okay. Never mind."

Tiana reclined in her seat, closing her eyes in relaxation until she felt something slimy and cold from her head run down her spine.

Milk.

Tiana jumped up, twisting around to see a smirking.

Oliva.

Freaking.

Hartman.

Tiana growled, reaching back to grip at her now soaked, and brown shirt. Her hair was soaked, and her wrath was back in full force.

She slowly pushed her chair aside, and walked towards a glaring Olivia.

The cafeteria was quiet now; the once bustling room silenced.

At the Cullen table, the vampires were watching in entertainment except for one person. Rosalie Hale, who was having trouble staying calm. How dare that insufferable girl touch her? MY mate?

Edward grunted as he held her back, Emmett holding the back of Rosalie's wrist carefully.

"Don't, sister. Tiana will take care of it. Alice made sure. Don't worry." Jasper whispered, feeling the shift in her emotions.

Tiana stalked towards the brunette, mouth set in a determined, grim line. Her eyes burned in anger.

"There," Olivia breathed, motioning to the white liquid that coated Tiana's skin, "Now you finally look like us. Nig***."

The cafeteria gasped in one breath, glad that Tyler wasn't in the cafeteria at the moment. He was known for beating up kids who said that word; and they were in the hospital for a long time.

But Tyler had lived in Forks his whole life and was viewed as a caucasian, practically formed into one.

Tiana ran forward, grabbed Olivia by the neck, and started squeezing hard, throwing her onto the next table. Some students left, while others pooled in closer.

"You thought the shit in the changing room was hard?" Tiana asked, "You have no. Idea."

Olivia grabbed Tiana's face, only to have her hand clawed off by Bella, who was holding three cups of chocolate milk.

Bella pushed Tiana aside, and poured the cups onto Olivia's body victoriously, making the other girl choke in dissent.

"How about that, huh?" Bella growled.

Emmett grinned, nudging Edward teasingly, "That's your timid, tame girl, hey? Can't wait till she's a newborn."

Edward made no notion to interact with him, grip slowly loosening on Rosalie as he began smiling softly.

You see, when the Cullens had first moved to the rainy, miserable little town, Olivia had hit on Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, making their female counterparts annoyed.

They were all thankful that Olivia was getting what she deserved; even when Bella and Edward fully came out as a couple, had Olivia stopped her attacks? No.

This was more satisfying then walking on petrified leaves, hearing them crunch under their boots.

At the centre of the cafeteria, Tiana watched in amazement and love for Bella as Bella grabbed Olivia by the hair and dragged her to the floor, grinding her teeth as she realized she was fully fed up with Olivia, and would have to resort to her last card, "Ever touch Tiana again, flirt with Jasper, Emmett, or Edward, I will personally make sure you spend a couple of nights in jail. Personally."

Bella grabbed Tiana's arm, and pulled her out of the cafeteria in finality.


	10. Meeting The Family

"Damn babes," Tiana raised her eyebrows, shocked yet fascinated, "That was really hot."

Bella blushed, walking towards the truck, "You wouldn't tell Charlie, right?"

"Pffft, Charlie?" Tiana chuckles, "He'd be proud of you, Bells. I know I am."

They reached the car quickly, jumping in and feeling the instant relief from the relentless rain.

Bella doesn't start the truck though; and Tiana cocks her head , "Waiting for someone, Beauty?"

"That I am, Ti. My boyfriend." Bella smirks.

Tiana chokes on her spit, "Shit, Charlie was serious about that?" She mutters.

"What- you don't think I can get a boyfriend?" Bella's face is so sad that Tiana immediately melts, smoothing Bella's hair behind her ear.

"No of course not, Bells, it's just that I thought we were getting married," Tiana wipes a non-existent tear from her face, sniffling softly.

"Mhm," Bella giggles, "Well, I know something that you don't, dear bestie. We're going to Edwards house; he came home with his family early."

"Edward? Sounds like a pedophile's name," Tiana's voice is barely heard as the rain rushes down on the old red Chevy, Bella pulling out at once.

Bella shoves the girl teasingly, "TI! That's my boyfriend!"

"And I'm your best friend!"

Bella couldn't argue with that one.

-

Tiana peered at the large white house, "Bells, that looks just a little too rich for us."

"It'll be fine, Ti. Calm yourself down." Bella replied offhandedly, letting Tiana open her own door, run around the truck, open Bella's, and lifting her down.

Bella rolls her eyes, "Ti, why do you keep doing that?"

"I'd do anything to touch you, my love," Tiana waggles her eyebrows, "Why, Bells? Cause I love you."

Bella sighs with the worries of a mother, "Love you too, Ti."

"But, seriously? Edward? What's his mom's name? Esme?"

Bella chokes on air, dissolving into laughter, "Yeah, Ti. Edward's mom is Esme."

"I don't believe you."

-

Tiana believed Bella. The introduction was a bit... unorthodox to say the least.

And, yeah. Edweirdo's mother's name was actually Esme.

Tiana and Bella walked up the porch steps, but before Bella could knock, the door swung open, revealing a nervous-looking blonde. Upon the blonde's eyes laying on Bella's arm curled around Tiana's waist, the blonde sneered at both, and ushered them in, moving her arms grandly.

Tiana, a minority, couldn't help but think the worst; that the blonde was racist.

She groaned in annoyance, pushing past the cold girl, and walked into the living room, entranced by the white, glass, modern yet somehow cozy set up.

"Nice digs," Tiana muttered, throwing her jacket on one of the armchairs.

"Thank you," A prim looking, bronze haired boy walked in.

"You wouldn't be the Edweirdo I've been thinking about, would you?" Tiana asks bluntly, appraising him with a scornful look, "Bella, you're dating him, hey?"

"That I am," Bella chuckled, "I need to talk to Alice about something; are you okay to stay with Rosalie," She smirked a bit at that one, "and Edward."

"I actually have to go help Esme," The boy smiled innocently, but Tiana saw right through his little lies.

"Yeah, leave me with the ice queen, sure," Tiana grumbled to Bella, "By the time you get back, I'll be dead."

Bella chuckled, pushing Tiana closer to the ice queen, who was currently reading a book on a nearby armchair.

Upside down. 

"She's not that bad, I promise," Bella whispers, and with that, she's gone, Edward behind her.

Tiana gulps and turns around. 

And Rosalie is gone.

TESSA SPEAKS!

IF YOU'RE READING THIS, A LI'L BTW IS THAT I RECENTLY FINISHED 'FATAL SLEEP'

PLEASE DON'T READ THAT BOOK- IT'S SO CRAP.

BUT I LIKE THIS STORY A LOT, AND IT'S GETTING A LOT OF ATTENTION SO HERE YOU GO.

I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO SO SO MUCH.


	11. Well, I Still Hate You

Tiana groaned in annoyance. She really, really, wanted a peanut butter sandwich, but Rosalie was gone, book laying in the armchair alone.

Tiana sat down imperiously. "PRINCESS!" She screamed, "GET DOWN HERE! I WANT A PEANUT BUTTER-"

Rosalie appeared at the top of the stairs, "What?"

She sounded like she'd just been crying, and Tiana got up quicker then Rosalie could run.

"What's wrong?" Tiana asked, walking up the stairs.

Edward, Ella, and Emmett were outside of the house, listening in excitedly.

Bella and Alice, finished with their quiet talk, joined in the eavesdropping.

"Nothing. You wouldn't get it," Rosalie whispered, pushing past the other girl to make her a sandwich.

Tiana rolled her eyes to the back of her head, "Fine. I guess if it's nothing, then I can tell Bella you were crying. Maybe even Edweirdo. Although I barely approve of him, I have to admit, he's a gentlemen."

Rosalie set the knife in her hand down, already spreading the peanut butter, "You tell Bella that I was crying-"

"HA! You admit it!"

Rosalie did admit it; she was dry-sobbing in her room because she thought even her mate didn't want her. Not that she made the best first impression.

"Yeah. The point is, you tell either of them, I'll strangle you."

Tiana chuckled, walking back down the stairs, "Pfft. Try me, princess."

"Don't call me that! Also, I'd always win."

"But you act like a princess," Tiana admitted, "Always looking like you need to put someone in the freaking dungeon."

"Me? What about you?" Rosalie picked up the first sandwich she'd made in decades, "You act like you own everyone and everything."

"Oh?" Tiana asked, grabbing a jug of milk, "Exactly who do I own?"

"BELLA!" Rosalie yelled, before slapping her hand to her mouth.

The five people outside paled visibly.

"Oh, I see it now. You're jealous of me because I get to touch your brother's girlfriend? Really? She's like my sister, you freak!"

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEA—" Tiana froze as, once again, food was thrown at her.

Rosalie closed her eyes eloquently, having hurled the sandwich a second before, waiting for Tiana to slap her, or much worst.

But she opened her eyes to Tiana licking the peanut butter off of her thumb.

Tiana looked at Rosalie, "I have to admit, princess, that your sandwiches are delicious. Make them for me every time I come here."

It wasn't a question, and Rosalie could do nothing but nod submissively.

But Tiana picked up her milk cup, teasingly splashing it on Rosalie's shirt, "Drink some milk."

Rosalie growled, sprinting upstairs at her human speed to change the smelling article of clothing.

Tiana laughed hard and long, before Bella ran in, grabbed Tiana's jacket and Tiana herself, before sprinting back out, a burly boy and an asian girl laughing raucously.

"Let's go, let's go," Bella mutters, "She's gonna come after us..."

Tiana shook her head victoriously, "Rosalie's a princess. She wouldn't get all muddied up; don't worry."

Tiana was proved wrong as the Cullen family, still outside, scattered to reveal an angry blonde.

The dark-skinned girl gulped, and shook Bella hard, "I may have underestimated her. Step on it!"

TESSA SPEAKS!  
ENEMIES TO LOVERS VIBE


	12. Stuck In The Middle

Tiana grabbed Bella's hand, staring into her eyes, "Why are you so damn fidgety today?"

The two were waiting for school to begin in the parking lot. 

Bella shook her head like a braying horse, "It was a mistake to let Charlie bring you here. I shouldn't have let it happen. You're going to be in danger too, aren't you... shit. I messed up."

"Bells, I've been in danger since the day I was cursed to be born," Tiana said, eyes boring into the ground, "I'm sure I can take whatever you're going to give me. Now, I'll ask again. What is it? Is Edweirdo a serial killer? Would probably explain the killings in Seattle..." She mused

Bella shook her head, running across the lot towards the Cullens. Tiana sighed, clutching her head in her hands. If Bella didn't want to talk to her, that was totally fine.

She wasn't going to terrorize her best friend; Tiana was pretty sure Bella would tell her sooner then later anyways. Isabella Marie Swan wasn't much for secrets.

The bell rang, and Tiana walked in, students forming a large circle around her as she walked. 

Tiana enjoyed that; the loneliness was refreshing. Even as she shoved her books in the locker, and heard Olivia muttering about telling her father last night, it was a good day.

At least until the seating arrangements were placed.

Because Tiana had ditched halfway through the day, her teachers saw her as an immediate threat to the focus of the other students, and paired her with the one student in her class that was perfect.

Rosalie freaking Hale.

Tiana considerably paled as she saw the girl smiling smugly, arranging her notes next to her own seat.

"Ma'am, there's no other seat I could possibly take?" Tiana asked, letting honey infuse her voice desperately, looking at the teacher with big eyes.

"No. Go sit down, Ms. Melrone." 

Frick.

Tiana sighed, and made her way to the seat where the girl was giggling evilly.

"Hey Princess," Tiana greeted, making Rosalie stop giggling and glare at Tiana, rolling her eyes irritably.

"That was my favourite shirt. Now it's ruined, thanks to you." Rosalie murmured, eyes on the now teaching woman.

"Aw, how sweet. The Princess herself dressed up just for me." Tiana replied, voice lowered sexually. Rosalie wasn't the only one could play the game of desire

If Rosalie could blush, she'd resemble Bella. She had dressed up for Tiana, but in no way would she ever actually admit it.

"That's what you think, Princess," Rosalie mocked, "Always thinking everything's about you."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Tiana gave her a charming smile.

"Ms. Hale, is Ms. Melrone listening to the discussion?" Mrs. Hanson asked imperiously.

"No, Mrs. Hanson. She's not really doing that well arithmetic wise, and I personally feel it best that you'd maybe give her extra homework," Rosalie suggested innocently, "Oh, and a tutor."

Hot, Tiana thought. Her body agreed with her.

"Damn Prin- WAIT NO I'M FINE," Tiana said, cheeks burning, "I can do arithmetics just fine."

"Mmm," Mrs. Hanson shook her head solemnly, "As of this point, I trust Ms. Hale the most. Sit down, Ms. Melrone."

Tiana grumbled curses and profanities under her breath, and pressed her pencil to the paper so hard the lead broke.

"And, I'll take the tutor idea into account, Ms. Hale. Being our star student, I'm sure you can be the one to tutor Ms. Melrone."

Now it was Rosalie's turn to mutter, boring holes into Mrs. Hanson's head.

Tiana cracked her neck, done with school work for the day, and decided to do something much more fun.

So she placed her hand on Rosalie's thigh.


	13. Dumb Luck

Rosalie gasped, burning under Tiana's cold hand that was squeezing her thigh.

"Well would you look at that," Tiana breathed, "Looks like someone's aroused."

"Get- get your hand off me!" Rosalie hissed, frantically looking for an out. An out of this subliminal torture.

" I don't think so," Tiana grinned, "You see, princess, any other princess would've reported me or something, which leads me to the biggest question; are you a reporter? Or a something?"

"A repor- a something! A something!" Rosalie whispered, tensing as Tiana squeezed her thigh warningly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Tiana smirked, enjoying being in power. She had it, but was never able to use it to the full potential, "You see, princess, I think you like me."

Rosalie would've broken into a cold sweat if she could, "Nope. I do not. Now get your hand off of me-" And as Tiana pulled her hand from Rosalie's leggings, Rosalie couldn't help but let out a little mewl of emptiness.

Her mate's touch had felt so comforting, and Tiana was feeling the emptiness too, furrowing her brows confusedly. Before, however, either could say anything, the bell rang, and the two ran out of the class in opposite directions hurriedly.

\- biology class - 

Tiana cursed, finding Rosalie in the same class as her. Yet again.

Every single class, except gym had her in it, and Tiana was adamant that she would not enjoy them with the other girl. Yes, her lesbian senses were tingling, and Rosalie was incredibly hot, but Tiana had never let her perception of looks influence her persona judgement.

A snarky, yet submissive blonde was not going to ruin that for her.

Tiana sat down next to Angela, who shot her a smile, which she returned promptly. She liked Angela. Not that way, but still, even so.

A quiet hiss from the back room, and Tiana turned around finding Rosalie staring straight down at her book. Tiana sighed, ripped a piece of paper from her notebook quietly, wrote a note on it, folded it into a paper airplane, and flew it towards her.

Rosalie's hand reached out and grabbed it, eyes still on the notebook.

Tiana's note: why you so mad?

Rosalie sighed, watching the teacher carefully, and wrote something on the back, folding it neatly, and flying it to her impeccably.

Tiana grumbled, already jealous of her flying skills, grabbed it, watching the teacher out of the corner of her eye, and unfolded it eagerly.

Rosalie: excuse me sweetheart, use some proper grammar. first, tiana, i'm not mad at all. I'm glad you're speaking to angela; she's friends with everybody and anybody. clearly, you can only keep friends with her. jessica doesn't even have high standards, and yet you managed to piss her off. don't think I didn't see tyler kiss you; you're quite a picky child aren't you?

Tiana bristled at the comment, threw it on the ground, and ripped up another piece of paper. The teacher glared at her, turning back to his board.

Tiana couldn't lie though, when Jessica had called her sweetheart, she hated it with a passion. With Rosalie, it felt different. More endearing. Better, in a sense.

Tiana: first off, princess, watch the nickname. second, angela can't be best friends with everyone- do you see her talking to you? you can't even keep friends with her. third, i'm lesbian, so tyler didn't really do much except disgust me, and also wish i was allowed to break wrists here. and finally, i'm not picky if i picked you, huh?

Tiana flew it to Rosalie, who looked at it for ten seconds, and wrote one sentence back, flying it onto Tiana's desk.

Rosalie: picked me for what, sweetheart?

Tiana: to flirt with, of course.


	14. Home Alone

"Bella nooo," Tiana moaned, "Why can't I come with you? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

It was Friday, and Bella was getting extremely fidgety, as well as the Cullen family.

Rosalie wasn't her usual annoying self; and by usual annoying, Tiana meant the past week that they had spent pranking each other. 

Aside from Rosalie tutoring Tiana anyways. Tiana just would not sit still, and with Rosalie's short temper, the librarians lost their voices yelling at them as they would run around the library.

And it was a week since Tiana met the Cullens; she was rather close with them, and Bella and Tiana found themselves coming over almost every day, whether to study, play games, or hang out.

It'd gone from slipping mud into binders, tugging the chair away from each other when they would go to sit down, switch their notes with others, all types of mischief.

Even when the teacher separated them angrily, they'd continued to fly notes over student's heads.

But other then that, school was great. The principal hadn't made a move on Tiana because of Charlie's position in the town, and Olivia didn't make eye-contact anymore.

Bella sat with her friends, and Tiana sat with the Cullens, and it was okay. Angela and Lauren talked to Tiana daily after and before school, and Bella was always there for Tiana.

"You need to stay home, Ti. I'd tell you," Bella muttered, trailing off sadly.

"But you can't. Yeah. I got that, Bells, but you're my best friend. I'm not going to tell anyone. Not even if you're a killer, or the Cullens have been smuggling money from the country."

Bella gritted her teeth, stealing a glance at Edward, who was across the Cullen living room speaking with several tanned boys.

"Fine. Fine fine fine. Alright, just- just please stay with Rose today. It'll be over in a week tops, and we'll be fine. Or not," She added as an afterthought, "Look, it's most up to Rosalie to tell you. I don't know how your'e going to get it out of her, though..."

Tiana smirked, "Go, it'll be fine Bells. I have my ways."

When Bella shot another worried look at Tiana, Tiana pushed her into Emmett's arms, "Go. It's gonna be great."

She turned to the blonde who was now regarding her warily, "I'm home alone with the princess. What could go wrong?"

\- three games of monopoly later -

"HA! TAKE IT!" Tiana screamed triumphantly, Rosalie slumping on the couch with a groan of defeat.

"How? How do I keep landing on your stupid freaking Kentucky?" She grumbled, allowing Tiana to place the bag of gold, Rosalie's figurine, on the same property Tiana had bought for the past three games.

Rosalie pulled out $220, and dropped it into Tiana's outstretched hand, grimacing as she then became $220 poorer. 

"Hey! Don't disrespect the Kentucky!" Tiana's hand flew to her heart, mocking a saddened face, "And have you seen your house, Rose? You're very rich."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Ugh, whatever. I'll win this time. And that is somewhat true."

"I'm nothing but honest, princess," Tiana smirked, reclining back on her pillow, "But you can try to win."

Rosalie rolled a five and a one, squealing happily when she landed on GO, excitedly receiving her $200.

The two played in comfortable silence until Tiana rubbed her chin, thinking.

"What?" Rosalie asked, caching her starry eyes glossing over, "What is it?"

"I have a question, princess." Tiana clasped her hands, leaning forward. 

"Mhm?" Rosalie mumbled, sorting her properties in alphabetical order busily.

"You," Tiana hesitated, "You seem so bitter when you look at Bella. And, I've noticed that you don't seem to be that happy these days, unless..."

Rosalie had frozen, "Unless?" Her voice was quiet.

"Unless you're with me. Why is that?"

TESSA SPEAKS!

Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Spilled Wine

Rosalie dropped her money, "W-what?"

Tiana stared into her amber eyes, "You heard what I said. Is it true?"

Rosalie stood up, eyes closing eloquently, "I'm not dealing with this right now. Plus, why would I be attracted to you?"

And as she flounced up the stairs, Tiana collecting the game sullenly, Rosalie couldn't bring herself to apologize. She just didn't know it would be too late when she did.

\- monday morning -

After a weekend to cool off, Rosalie went to school with one goal.

Apologize to Tiana.

But as she walked into Biology class, her firm figure took a double take as she realized that Tiana had been moved into another class, her desk not there.

Rosalie sat down with a bored face that didn't give away the bad feeling she had in her gut.

\- later that day -

Tiana wasn't in any of Rosalie's classes; Rosalie only knew that she hadn't left the school completely because she'd seen Tiana turning a corner here and there.

And when lunch came, instead of Tiana sitting at their table as per usual, she had never arrived.

Of course, Edward knew what she'd said, and urged Rosalie to find her. Emmett wanted another game of UNO that night.

So Rosalie rolled her eyes, huffed irritatedly and walked towards the library where Alice had told her to.

Rosalie peered through the many aisles until she came to the 'T' one, and found Tiana there, snacking on an apple while reading a book labeled 'Stages Of Lying'.

"Hey, Tiana," Rosalie twisted her fingers in front of the girl, "Um, I just wanted to ap-ap... apolog... apologize," She gritted out between her teeth. If there was one thing Rosalie hated more than immortality, it was apologizing.

Tiana didn't bother looking up, yawning broadly while crunching. On. The. Apple.

The stupid apple.

"Ti-Tiana?" Rosalie asked, face known drawn worriedly, "I'm- I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't mean it?" Tiana raised her eyebrows, standing up in front of the blonde, "If you didn't mean it, then why don't you tell me what the deal with your family is."

Rosalie's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

Tiana scoffed, "You know what I mean. I see you all acting really, really weird lately, muttering shit about how we're in danger. Tell. Me."

Rosalie swallowed, "There's nothing. Really."

Tiana smiled, "Okay then. I don't accept your apology." And she grabbed her book, walking out of the library.

Rosalie hurried to catch up, "Wait! Hold on!"

Tiana crooked her finger, ushering Rosalie into the girl's bathroom. Tiana looked straight into Rosalie s fidgety eyes, "Princess, I'll ask once again. What is it?"

Rosalie let out a shuddering breath, "I- I can't!"

Tiana went to leave the bathroom, but Rosalie tugged her back, "We're vampires. All of us, we're all vampires."

Tiana looked at Rosalie's hunched form, licking her lips soundly, "If you really are vampires, then how come you haven't sucked my blood out yet? Or Bella's- wait a second."

"You- Charlie told me she'd already almost died twice. You guys were a part of one of the times, right?"

Rosalie looked down, "Partly. It was- it was another vampire. You see, Bella smells really good, and he wanted to have a bite so he hunted her down..."

Tiana grinned her teeth, "He better be dead, Princess. He'd better be dead."

Rosalie offered a wry smile, "He is; don't worry."

Tiana smiled softly, genuinely, and she grabbed Rosalie's shirt, pushing the girl to the wall in one swift motion.

Rosalie's eyes widened, and Tiana leaned forward, pressing her lips to Rosalie's in a warm kiss.

Tiana stepped back triumphantly, "I've always wanted to know how vampires can kiss."

And as Rosalie stood stock still in awe, Tiana sashayed outside of the bathroom, "Apology accepted, Princess."

TESSA SPEAKS!

omg that took while to think up. please vote, it really helps to promote this book. again, thank you for reading and tell me your thoughts!


	16. Promises

Tiana was freaking out. And coincidentally, so was Rosalie.

After the kiss, the two had avoided each other like crazy.

But Bella had returned from the Cullen's house, bright and early at 4 in the morning, only to find Tiana staring at her coldly, face drawn in worry.

"I-" Bella tried to explain to her friend, but Tiana cut her off, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I know where you were, Bells. And I'm not your piece of shit mother, so I'm not going to nag on you." Tiana replied, standing up and tugging Bella towards her in a hug.

Bella clutched Tiana's back, and it took a couple of seconds to realize that Bella was sobbing.

"Bubs," Tiana stroked her friend's hair, "Hey, what's wrong? Is Edweirdo treating you right? I'm sorry I haven't dropped by the Cullen house lately, I would for you..."

"No, it's fine. I um, I still don't want to tell you, but theres' this thing that's causing me a lot of stress," Bella breathed in, sitting down on her bed.

"You're... you're not pregnant are you?" Tiana stood up suddenly, mouth set in a thin, angry, line, "I'm going to kill that son of a-"

"Stop, stop," Bella grinned, "I promise I'm not. I promise- but it's just something that won't go away."

"Something about Rosalie being a vampire?"

Bella choked on thin air, "I'm sorry, what? That is absolutely ridiculous, why would you think- how did you know-"

"She told me," Tiana giggled, "It's fine. I just... um, Bella, I don't know how to say this but I-"

"Kissed her?"

"How did you know?" Tiana's eyebrows lifted, "How?"

Bella smiled wryly, "I promise Edward didn't tell me. I could just tell... Ti, you look flustered. But we should really go to bed."

"Wha-"

\- the next day -

Tiana's hands twisted nervously, "But I kissed her! And I walked away! I kissed Rosalie Hale! I kissed a vampire! I-"

"Yeah. I get it," Bella groaned, "Ti, calm down. She's clearly head over heels."

"Is she? Is she really?" Tiana groaned, "Ugh, I just regret it all."

"Well, it's too late for that," Bella smirked, "Because Rose is coming your way, Ti. and there's no way to escape."

It was true; the two girls were loitering around the school fields. Graduation was soon, in a couple of weeks, and the teachers had given them the day off.

And Rosalie was coming Tiana's way; the rest of the Cullen's were grinning to themselves like Bella was to Tiana, "Shoot your shot, Ti. You've got this."

"I really don't, Bella. Don't- no, don't leave me!" Tiana begged, but it was too late. Edward had winked at Rosalie, gently grabbing hold of Bella's hand, and taking her into the school.

Tiana cursed under her breath, hands tied as she watched a nervous Rosalie come closer and closer.

"Hey, Tiana..." Rosalie looked down nervously.

"Um, hi, Rose. Uh... I meant, how are you?" The black girl replied, showing her teeth in a wince.

"I'm good. I- I know that you might want some explanations, you know, because I'm a... a vampire. Yeah."

"Yeah," Tiana echoed in disbelief.

"So I, I um, wanted to know if I could take you on a date?"

TESSA SPEAKS!

bruh what the heck is wrong with me, finally updated this after a week lmao

i did get considerably worse, but i love you and hope that you'r'e doing good.

and i just realized that somehow tiana isn't fazed by rosalie being a vampire- shit

shitty chapter? hell yes


	17. Bachlorette

"Damn," Bella whistled appreciatively, "Tiana, that looks absolutely amazing."

Tiana grinned, checking herself out in the mirror, "No one can trust your fashion sense, Beauty. Not even you."

Bella grimaced playfully as Tiana swished around once more, and smiled in satisfaction while she appraised her outfit.

A pale pink two piece wrapped around Tiana's legs, strappy heels outfitting them.

The top had scalloped sleeves, and a fabric, stretchy material at the bottom of it.

The neckline and the slit were perhaps the most memorable part of the whole piece, however; the neckline plunged down to more then half through the crop top, and the slit was like a second skin to Tiana, it went from right underneath her underwear to the very bottom of the small skirt.

"She's going to thirst over you even more then she already does," Bella shook her head, sighing, "Well, I suppose we should be going then?"

"Yeah, Rose should be downstairs by now." Tiana scratched her head, "Bells, they're really vampires? Like, actually?"

Bella's lips quirked into a wry smile, "Yeah, they really are. Tiana, you're the daughter of a drug lord. You'll be fine; your senses are honed to a fine point. I've seen it myself," she reassured her friend as the brunette led Tiana downstairs.

Charlie lifted his head from the newspaper he was peering over, furrowing his brows, "What's their name? Should I be worried? How long will you be gone for?"

Tiana hugged the man that treated her like his own, "Rosalie Hale, not at all, probably 3-4 hours."

Charlie's face didn't change when she said the female's name, but his eyes widened considerably as he skimmed her outfit, "Sweetheart, I... can you at least bring a jacket? Preferably a big one. I just... I trust you and I know you can protect yourself but I can't let yo ego out there with a good conscience."

Tiana nodded, and Bella ran upstairs as the girl poured herself a glass of water.

The two heard a loud bang upstairs, followed by a meek "I'm okay! It's okay!' and Bella returned downstairs with a giant, faux-fur black coat in one hand and a shiny, long, midnight trench-coat.

"Jessica got these for me for my birthday," Bella breathed out, "Not really sure why, but here."

"Furry," Charlie sounded out, quiet yet firm, and Tiana concealed a grin as she in turn grabbed the furry coat, slipping it on.

knock knock 

Tiana's head perked up, and Bella kissed her on the cheek softly, before hugging her and murmuring, "Be safe, Ti. Love you, and I'll see you in the morning."

Charlie gave Tiana a hug then, and enveloped her. hand in his elbow, leading her to the door swiftly.

Tiana breathed out confidently, before swinging the door open, and setting her eyes on the Aphrodite that was Rosalie Hale.

\- the cullen home , thirty minutes before -

Alice bursted into Rosalie's room with Ella and Esme behind her, only to see her usually stoic sister having a mental breakdown on her useless bed.

"Oh-" Alice stepped back, letting the more comforting women take control of the situation as she dove into Rosalie's closet, checking Bella's texts.

"Rosie, sweetheart I believe in you. You've got this," Esme hugged her adoptive daughter reassuringly, Rosalie frozen.

"She doesn't like me- how could she? I'm- I'm so ugly, and I'm such an idiot compared to her..."

"No-" Esme started to speak, but Ella interjected quickly.

"Lilly," Ella shook Rosalie's shoulders, using her middle name as a nickname, "Lilly, that's a lie. Plus- Tiana's waiting for you. You wouldn't want to let her down, would you?"

That got Rosalie's attention, she bolted up, "Ti-Tiana's waiting? I'm late?"

Ella and Esme nodded, barely concealing their laughter.

"Well- let's go! Hurry up!" 

\- the swan home, present time -

The blonde was dressed in a backless pastel blue dress, the bottom gliding over her barely visible toes. 

She had lacy extensions on the top part of the dress, making it off-the-shoulder, her elegant shoulder blades exposed, and a stoic smile on her face.

A stoic smile that quickly formed into a genuine one, a one of adoration as Rosalie gazed over Tiana, eyes surely as hooded as the own girl's was at that moment.

'this night is going to be interesting,' they thought in unison.

TESSA SPEAKS!

please vote, and comment. you don't have to follow me if you don't have to, but if you can, and you enjoy this book, please vote.

so i was tested for miss corona today, and i'm in a shit ton of pain and i'm hella hungry so whoopee.

oh, and in case anyone forgot, ella is emmett's girlfriend.

anyways, do you like where this is going? and their outfits... sExY enough?

love you. so so so much.


	18. A Dinner Date

"Shall we go?" Rosalie offered an arm Tiana's way, and beamed when Tiana took it with a smile on her face.

"I'd do anything to get that beam back," Tiana thought to herself wistfully.

Charlie and Bella waved at the two before closing the door softly as Rosalie opened the door for Tiana.

Tiana exhaled sharply as Rosalie sped around the Mercedes, the blonde in the car in less then a second.

She was outside of the car, and then she wasn't.

Rosalie's face softened, "I'm sorry... did I scare you?"

Tiana gazed at her, up for some teasing, "Not at all, Princess. Your dress is too nice to get, how do I say... tarnished, in the cold wind, no?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "This is what I get when I invite you on an outing."

Tiana turned her head to Rosalie, "An outing? Miss Hale, if it's an outing, then why do you look like freaking Cinderella?"

Rosalie would've blushed if she could've, "I, I thought you just wanted to talk..."

"Yeah," Tiana's voice was strong, "On a date, Princess."

"Oh- you, you wanted a date?"

"Yes. Yes, I did," Tiana laughed humourlessly, "Was that not the whole friggin' point of this? Why I'm dressed like, like a bimbo?"

"Sorry," Rosalie mumbled, and the two of them sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until the blonde glanced over to Tiana again, "We're, um, going to Valerie's Venchant... it'll take at least another hour to get there."

When Tiana didn't answer, Rosalie sighed, letting go of one hand on the wheel, and kissed the girl opposite her on the hand gently, resisting the luscious taste of her blood, "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Truly."

Tiana looked at the blonde's icy hands, and, lips quivering, pressed her lips back onto the hand holding her own.

"Okay, then... who's your favourite sibling?"

\- valerie's venchant, one hour later -

Tiana and Rosalie stepped into the dining restaurant gracefully, looking like two queens.

A maître came towards them, smiling at Tiana first before taking Rosalie's jacket off.

"Bonjour, madamousell," He greeted politely, "Your booth is just right this way."

He slipped Tiana's jacket on his arm respectively, taking a quiet breath in as he glanced at her beauty.

"Your harlesque will join you now." He nodded, and moved onto another couple.

"Bonjour, ladies," A man with a curly moustache greeted them, "When will your dates be here?"

Tiana's smile got brighter as Rosalie's faltered, having second thoughts about bringing Tiana here.

Surely, they wouldn't treat her differently.

But Rosalie knew better. And so did Tiana.

"No, actually. I've got my partner right here," Tiana slung an arm around Rosalie's hip, the blonde stiffening in surprise.

The man laughed long and hard, only stopping when Tiana raised her eyebrows, "Ah. I see. Well, ladies, let me show you where you're sitting."

TESSA SPEAKS:

this wasn't even 500 words... i feel like such a failure. i'm sorry, had to get something out today.

love you lots.

sorry.


	19. Ratatouille

tw/ mentions of rape, derogatory slurs, and violence

"I'll order for both of us," Rosalie spoke, flipping her menu out in front of her, and trailed her finger down the laminated paper.

She looked up to see Tiana raising her eyebrows skeptically, "Uhm, actually, you can." Rosalie pushed the menu to Tiana quickly, avoiding her eyes while Tiana tried not to laugh.

"Thank you, Princess." Tiana leaned forward, giving Rosalie a peck on the cheek, and butterflies erupted in Rosalie's stomach, a feeling of euphoria taking over her.

"What do you recommend?" Tiana asked offhandedly, letting her finger trail down the laminated paper, "I haven't been here."

"Um, I would order the ratatouille first," Rosalie offered nervously, "I'm having pita and calamari first."

"Mmm, okay," Tiana agreed, "Now, before the waiter gets here, I have some questions."

"Shoot." Rosalie replied, fingers twitching.

"Do you drink blood?"

Rosalie bit her lip, "Not necessarily. We, as in the rest of my family, drink animal blood only. Or else this town would've been dead already."

Tiana nodded in response, Rosalie breathing out in relief that the girl opposite her hadn't ran away yet, "How long have you been alive, and have you ever had human blood? I can slow down if you want-"

"No, it's fine," Rosalie interjected, and Tiana let it go with a soft smile, "I, I've been alive for- well, I've existed for about 85 years," Tiana inhaled with a sharp breath, "And I've never had human blood. Ever."

"I see," Tiana was about to say more, but the waiter walked up just then, "Oh, hello."

"Hi," The waiter spared a look at Tiana before turning back to Rosalie, "What'll you be having today?"

Rosalie cracked her neck, gritting her teeth, "You can talk to Tiana first. I'm still deciding."

"Ah," The waiter didn't look thrilled as he turned to the ebony girl, "You?"

Tiana stared up at him with barely concealed annoyance, "I'll have the ratatouille, as my girlfriend recommended me." She smiled flatly.

"A couple, yes? How... nice." The man bared his teeth, "And the lovely lady?"

"I'll have a cheese platter, calamari, your best wine, and a takeout box," Rosalie frowned at him, "I don't think we'll be staying."

The waiter's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Did she stutter?" Tiana interrupted, "Now hurry up."

The waiter backed away, muttering curses, and Rosalie sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I just couldn't stand him for much longer."

"I understand," Tiana smiled, getting up gracefully, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom before we leave."

Rosalie nodded, grabbing her phone to text back the spam from Alice.

\- the girl's washroom -

tw/ mentions of rape, derogatory slurs and violence

Tiana finished washing up, and as she was fixing her makeup in the large bathroom that housed one stall [the restaurant was rather big], the door opened after several jiggles of the key.

"Hello?" Tiana froze her mascara stick, to see none other then the same, stupid, waiter enter with a creepy smile on his face.

"Um, you shouldn't be here.." Tiana trailed off, as he stepped towards her.

"Who is she?" The man asked, walking closer.

"My girlfriend. You should get away from me," Tiana warned, grabbing her makeup bag. It may or may not have contained a pocketknife, but Tiana wasn't about to reveal that small fact.

When you're a daughter of a drug lord, you learn some neat tricks.

"I clearly can't have her for myself, you disgusting fag, so I'll have you instead." The man snarled, and Tiana's eyes widened as he leaped at her.

TESSA SPEAKS!

bye finally got over my writer's block

also please vote, and comment. it really makes me happy.

i love you.


	20. Guilt And Grief

"I clearly can't have her for myself, you disgusting fag, so I'll have you instead." The man snarled, and Tiana's eyes widened as he leaped at her.

Tiana closed her eyes in concentration, pulling out her pocketknife, and prepared to stab the disgusting man to pieces, when a sudden breeze flowed through the bathroom, and the man was stopped right before Tiana's face.

Tiana took a step back in shock, and no one except Rosalie Hale, a red eyed Rosalie Hale, who looked completely furious stood there, behind the man. Actually, furious wasn't the word for it, as Rosalie turned the man around.

By the neck that she was holding him in.

No need to let him suffer, although Rosalie wanted so badly to, the blonde snapped his neck quickly, tossed him into the toilet, his corpse crashing into the bathroom stall door.

Tiana stared in shock, "What-"

"I'm so so sorry, Tiana. Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have left you... Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Was I too late?" Rosalie fettered, fluttering her hands over Tiana worriedly.

Tiana dropped her knife, inhaling, "Well, you took my kill, but I suppose I'll let it slide for now."

Rosalie would've burst into tears if she could, and wrapped her slender arms around Tiana's body, and Tiana let her arm rest awkwardly around the blonde's waist.

"Hey, it's okay," Tiana whispered quietly, "I'm fine. You got here in time. Thank you, princess."

Rosalie rubbed her dry face, "Let's get out of here. The food's still on the table- I had it placed in a box, and maybe we can, um, go somewhere else? Another restaurant?"

"No," Tiana looked away, and grabbed her makeup bag, walking towards the door.

"N...o?" The ebony girl could hear the utter disappointment and sheer guilt in Rosalie's voice.

"No." Tiana turned around and smiled at the other girl, "Let's go to my favourite spot yet."

\- lersl timbre river -

Rosalie appreciated the view as she looked over the moonlit river, stars apparent in the sky, but Tiana was a much better view. The brunette girl was practically sparkling under the cloak of darkness, the moon simply an accessory on her.

"Are you going to stare at me some more, or are you going to compliment me, Princess?" Tiana asked dryly, before taking a gulp of the water on the short table in front of her.

The two were seated under a cozy shelter facing the glittering river, food spread in front of them as they ate peacefully. They were the two least people that would be jarred.

"Oh- I, well, you look really pretty," Rosalie offered, startled. Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Gorgeous. Ethereal. Goddess-like," Rosalie listed off, and Tiana gazed at the beauty with barely concealed, lustful, eyes.

"Stop describing yourself while you're staring at me," Tiana muttered, "And I have more questions."

"Mhm?" Rosalie nodded, sitting back, not having to pretend she was eating anymore.

"Can you eat?" Tiana smirked, because she already knew they couldn't from Bella. The girl simply wanted to see how far the blonde would go.

Rosalie groaned, "It's like eating puke. Then, we have to spit it out, which makes it taste more like puke because then it is."

"Go on," Tiana pointed to the corner of a pizza, "Eat."

Rosalie scrunched her perfect nose together, but sighed, complying without another word.

Tiana grinned, watching the blonde swallow with a sour face, "Onto the next question. Who's actually your family? How does it work?"

Rosalie tilted her head, "You want to know everything? Are you sure?" 

Tiana fluttered her lashes, "Everything. And no, you don't have to tell me how you were turned."

Rosalie closed her eyes in euphoria, "It all started..."

TESSA SPEAKS!

what's this? tessa actually updating? nah, couldn't be her lazy ass.

please vote and comment! it really makes me happy, i love you see you guys talking about my story in the comments. thank you guys for 6K reads, by the way.

love you.


	21. For The First Time In Forever

"Did, did you have a good time?" Rosalie asked hesitantly, "I know that... stuff happened, and I couldn't be sorrier. Truly."

Tiana could see past Rosalie's facade, and the blonde was being honest. Guilt filled the vampire, and Tiana leaned over to give Rosalie another peck on the cheek, grabbing her free hand warmly.

"I'm fine. I promise. The only thing that I regret is not killing that guy myself," Tiana mused, and her breath hitches as Rosalie uses her strength to lift Tiana onto her lap.

While still driving seamlessly.

"Oh-" Tiana stutters, feeling Rosalie's lips against her neck, kissing lasciviously while listening to Tiana's increasing heartbeat, "We're doing this now..."

"I've got to make it up to you somehow... feeling good, sweetheart?" Rosalie's voice was teasing, and that was when she knew she had screwed up.

Tiana turned around on Rosalie's lap, the girl still somehow driving, and the ebony girl traced pictures on Rosalie's neck.

The vampire stiffened, and Tiana leaned close, closer, closer, until she reached Rosalie's lips, and pressed her own against them.

The black girl clutched the back of Rosalie's head, kissing harder and harding, until Rosalie finally was able to splutter out, "Stop. I can't..."

Tiana drew back immediately, gauging the girl's emotions. She gave the girl another kiss, and got off Rosalie's lap, getting back into her own, and pulling out her phone.

Rosalie knew exactly what Tiana was doing, and was thankful for it. Tiana was blowing Rosalie some time to let herself breath, relax, and focus.

Rosalie breathed in the cool air infused with Tiana's lustful scent, and began driving again.

\- the cullen house -

Rosalie and Tiana walked in, side by side, noticing the Cullen's in various activities throughout the whole house.

Emmett, and his mate, Ella, were watching a sports program side by side. Carlisle and Esme were reading, Carlisle's head in Esme's lap.

Alice and Jasper were making a house of cards, and when Tiana looked around, confused, Rosalie squeezed her palm gently, "Edward's out."

"Watching Be-" Rosalie flashed to Emmett and slapped her hand over his mouth before he could say a word, knowing just how protective Tiana was over Bella.

"He's. Out."

"Yeah."

Tiana smiled, and waved at the elderly couple shyly. They waved back, and Rosalie took Tiana's hand once again, leading her upstairs.

"Oooh, is Rosalie get-"

"SHUT UP!"

Tiana was led into Rosalie's room, which had a grand canopy, and an even grander bed on it. The room was surrounded by curtains, and a huge closet.

Rosalie flashed to the closet and back, holding a long shirt and pants, "I thought you might want to change. If you want to stay, of course. I can, um, I can drop you off. Just tell me-"

Tiana cut off Rosalie's nervous rambling with a kiss to shut her up. The girl grabbed the clothing, and walked into the bathroom.

"I guess you'll be staying, then."

Tiana came out in nothing but the shirt, the length flattering to her long, toned legs. Rosalie had changed as well, her body barely covered in small shorts and a smaller shirt.

The two girl gazed at each other before climbing on the bed excitedly, kissing with a passion.

Tiana topped Rosalie, leaning over and nibbling her skin, listening to the blonde's lustful moans.

Rosalie threw her head back farther, allowing Tiana better access.

"Not now," Tiana mumbled against Rosalie's cold skin, effectively diffusing the high mood carefully. "Sometime else. Right now, I want to sleep."

Rosalie was thankful for that too; she didn't know if she could stop once she started on the girl.

"Okay. That's fine with me," The blonde breathed, flipping Tiana beside her, and pulling the covers up to their neck.

Tiana exhaled, letting her eyelashes flutter close. Rosalie tentatively pulled Tiana closer to her chest, allowing the blonde's arm to pillow the other girl's head.

"Princess?" Tiana asked quietly, breath tickling Rosalie's collarbone, half-asleep, "I think I like you."

"I think I like you too, sweetheart."

TESSA SPEAKS!

hahahah no. no smut for my innocent minor ass.

well, how'd you like it? tell meh!

thank you so so so much for three hundred followers!

love you!


	22. When The Dark Horse Came

tw // derogatory slang, violence, murder, mild gore

Nightmares. They're fickle things.

Your visit to dreamland may begin happily, in bliss, euphoria.

But all good things tend to end quickly, making you savor them more. And, like a water droplet on a rose bud, happiness falls, and night reigns.

And, nestled into Rosalie's body, Tiana fell into her nightmare, which was more real then not.

\- melrone home, two years ago - 

16 year old Tatiana [Tiana] Melrone was buzzing in excitement as she held her newly minted girlfriends hand, both girls smiling at each other shyly.

"Will they like me, Annie?" Cheryl Belkonson, Tiana's ginger girlfriend asked the other girl nervously, "I know they're not like my family, but... I'm good enough?"

"You're going to be great!" Tiana enthused, bringing Cheryl's hand up to her lips gently, "My family's going to love you."

The remaining family. Tiana could only hope that her father and brothers were out, leaving... leaving her slightly less worse mother and three sisters.

"O-okay," Cheryl flipped her curly hair behind her head, now confident, "It's going to be great. I'm going to be great."

They rounded the street, coming up to the mansion. Cheryl gasped in awe, asking Tiana where the money came from. Tiana just shrugged, tight- lipped, because she knew exactly where the money came from.

Tiana skipped up the steps, inhaling a breath full of pot-filled air, before swinging the door open, helping Cheryl up the stairs politely.

The ginger girl may have been Tatiana's first... in every way. But Tiana's head told her that Cheryl was the one. For life.

And how the naïve girl could have not been more wrong.

The couple walked in, hands swinging by their waists, clasped together.

"Who is this?" Tiana heard her father first, his deep baritone making her shake in slight fear. 

Leon Melrone cracked his neck, "Do I have to ask again, Tatiana?"

Tiana was about to answer the question, but Cheryl made the fatal mistake.

"Hi, sir! I'm Cheryl! Cheryl Belkonson! I'm your daughters girlfriend, nice to meet you!" She grinned, walking forward to greet the furious man, only to be yanked back by a frightened Tiana.

"A.. a girl?" Leon asked, voice dangerously low. "You.. you stupid fag. You're dating a girl?"

Tiana caught her older brothers, Isaac, Grady, Jadyn, all staring at her with pity clear in their brown eyes, standing besides a glass door.

"Dad, I don't think that-" Grady was cut off by his father raising his hand, signalling him to stop.

'I'm sorry,' Grady mouthed to his younger sister, sorrow clear in his twisted facial expression.

Tiana's father turned to a confused Cheryl, smiling kindly, "It's nice to have met you, Cheryl."

And as Tiana's sweet, kind, naïve girlfriend walks towards Tiana's father with her hand outstretched, Tiana frozen in pure fear, Leon pulls a gun out of his pocket.

Tiana charges forward, fingers reaching for the girl she loves, but she's too late.

Her father cocks the gun, aiming it, and pulls the trigger in one movement, breaking Tiana's heart figuratively, and Cheryl's literally.

As the blood trickles down the gaping hole in Cheryl's chest, Tiana's mouth drops, and she lets out an ear-splitting scream. 

Cheryl is dead before she hits the ground, and she does, blood stained red hair creating a pool around her.

Her father rolls his eyes, waving the gun around, "You knew it was coming. Get her out of here. I don't want to see you here for a week, disgusting fag."

\- cullen house, present time -

Tiana bolts up, shaking heavily, tears streaming down her face, forehead clammy with sweat.

The girl hopes she's alone; she needs to cry in privacy.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

TESSA SPEAKS!

bonjour my friends 

yes, tiana's real name is tatiana. yes, i had a stroke spelling cheryl.

yes, I have another update.

i'm sorta addicted to this book- i may actually be proud of it. damn.

well, how was it?


	23. Orange Juice With A Sprinkle Of Jealousy

"Sweetheart? Are you okay?"

Tiana wiped furiously at her eyes, she refused to cry in front of the girl she may or may not have been in love with.

"Nothing," Tiana croaked out, "There's just something in my eyes; I think I'm allergic to something in your room."

When Rosalie didn't move, raising her eyebrows skeptically at the other girl, Tiana gritted her teeth, "I'm hungry. Can I have some breakfast?"

Rosalie was gone in a second, eager to comply with the ebony girl's request, and Tiana flopped back on the bed, rubbing the sweat glazing on her forehead.

"Why now?" She wondered, and closed her eyes; not being able to go back to sleep.

\- cullen home, the kitchen -

Rosalie pushed past Alice and Ella, grabbing Esme on the way to the kitchen.

"I need some help," Rosalie kept her voice quiet as she looked around wildly, "Tiana wants breakfast. What am I supposed to get for her- how? Help! I need help!"

Esme rubbed her daughter's back comfortingly, "Calm down, Rosie. I've got this- maybe make her pancakes, or eggs...?"

Rosalie nodded, rushing to the large pantry and pulling out the eggs and pancakes. She rested them on the marble counter, unpack the food, and stared at it.

Alice and Ella burst out into laughter, and Esme shook her head at them sternly, approaching the blonde slowly, "Sweetheart, you crack the eggs... no, not that strong... oh dear..."

Ella and Alice laughed harder then before- Rosalie had hit the egg on the corner of the bowl, her strength so apparent that it exploded on the side of her counter space.

"Girls. If you're not going to help your sister, leave." Esme looked at them with imploring eyes, and Ella relented her teasing, grabbing the pancake dough as Alice fit her small figure between the duo, set on showing Rosalie how to crack the eggs.

Esme watched them, cheering the trio on fondly. She grabbed a camera, and before Ella could stop her, Esme had taken three pictures of the girls.

"And that's going into the scrapbook," Esme giggled, loving the girls' grimaces.

"That's what you think," Alice giggled, "That camera is disappearing tonight."

"You can try," Esme hugged the camera to her chest, "The boys will protect this. I'm sure of it."

"Mhm... alright! Wonderful!" Rosalie plated the now made pancakes, eggs, and orange juice, placed it on a bed tray, and walked up the stairs slowly, not sparing her family another glance.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Esme's voice was gentle yet stern, "What do you say to your sisters?"

"I hate you two. I absolutely despise y'all. Both of you disgust me." Rosalie smirked at her sisters, "That's what I say."

"I'll tell your girlfriend about the time that you kissed Tany-" Rosalie set the tray in a snickering Ella's arms, and was at Alice's throat in seconds.

"You'll tell Tiana nothing," Rosalie growled, "Or I'll tell Jasper about the time when you messed up your power and thought it was someone else who you had to take home."

Alice glared at her sister, and Rosalie flipped her hair, "Try me, sweetheart. That's right, you won't."

Rosalie grabbed the tray from Ella's arms, and sashayed up the stairs confidently.

"Eh, she loves me." Ella laughed.

\- rosalie's room, present time -

Rosalie quietly opened the door, slipping in and setting the tray in front of Tiana.

"Good morning, princess," Tiana groaned, rubbing her eyes and looking at the tray below her, "Oh- you made me breakfast?"

Tiana was feeling much better; she decided to try and focus on only the present from then on. That memory was going to be left in the dust.

"Yeah," Rosalie carded her fingers through her hair nervously, "I thought you might be hungry... it's 10 in the morning. Do you- do you like it?"

"Like it? Love it!" And Rosalie's face instantly brightened, only to darken in mild jealousy as Tiana asked, "Hey, can I have my phone? I need to tell Bella I'm not coming home until an hour."

Rosalie nodded, gritting her teeth together, and Tiana giggled to herself, loving how the blonde was jealous of every little thing that Tiana's attention was spent on something else.

So she decided to please the vampire.

"Princess?" Tiana asked, "My full first name is Tatiana."

Rosalie hummed in assent, typing the message on Tiana's phone.

"I have never told that to anyone except you."

Rosalie grabbed the back of Tiana's neck lightly, and kissed her with passion.

TESSA SPEAKS!

ayo i'm back with another one

y'all really thought that rose wasn't going to be the one to start a kiss? hell naw

we had to have ella, alice, and esme have a lil bit of screen time, no?

also, how do you like the name tatiana? i personally adore it.

love you!


	24. secrets revealed

"Bye, Princess. Thanks for the ride, and the night." Tiana winked at Rosalie, pulling her cardigan closer together, and leaned forward to give Rosalie a kiss.

Rosalie leaned forward too, and let a quiet gasp as Tiana slyly slipped her tongue in, and withdrew it with a coy smile.

"See you around, babe." Tiana opened Bella's front door, and closed it just as quick.

Speechless, Rosalie tilted her head, "Oh my god, she kissed me." 

The blonde staggered back to her car, feeling more drunk then an alcoholic, and more high then a stoner.

\- bella's room, five minutes later -

He'd been pretty strict about it, but had let Tiana off easily.

After getting past a surprisingly calm Charlie, who Tiana guessed had been sent a message from Alice letting him know Tiana'd be late, Bella had led the way to her room.

"Ma'am, the tea! It must be spilled!" Bella squealed, tugging Tiana down on the bed, and setting a platter of grilled cheese on the sheets, "How many times did you guys kiss! What'd she tell you?"

"She told me a lot about vampirism," Tiana smiled, deciding not to tell her friend all that had happened. That was for Rosalie and herself, "The rules, the nomads, everything."

Well, almost everything, "Oh, and how good of a detective you are, Bells. I was not expecting you to sniff Edweirdo out so quick."

"Stop!" Bella blushed, and Tiana winked at her, biting into her food.

"Alright, okay," Bella nodded, "Wait! Ship name!"

Tiana gave her a confused glance, and Bella explained, "It's a name people make for couples. For example, Ella and Emmett. Something like... Emmell. Or Ellett."

"Oh," Tiana chuckled, "I've never heard of that before."

"The thing is, Alice and I can't make one up. Tisalie? Riana?" Bella mused, rubbing her chin.

"Ooh- how about Rianalie? Or something simpler- Rinalie?" Tiana perked up, grabbing a sandwich.

"Rinalie sounds good," Bella smiled, "So, do you know how Rose was turned?"

"No, not yet..." Tiana's mouth curled downwards, "But I'll wait for her. I respect her privacy, y'know."

"That's always good," Bella forced a smile, "Privacy's great. Wonderful. Excellent."

"What did Charli- EDWARD." Tiana growled, "What has HE DONE?"

Bella's eyes widened, "Sleep," she croaked out, unable to disobey her best friend, "Watch me."

"Hell no," Tiana snarled.

\- forks high school-

Tiana marched down the parking lot, looking for Edward. To her disgust, he wasn't there, and Bella was chuckling, "He knew what you were going to do, so he opted out of coming on time."

"Why that little- he'll get what's coming to him." Tiana sneered, "You don't mind him watching you sleep?"

"It bugged me a bit at the beginning," Bella admitted, "But now I feel safe and protected. Especially when he holds me-"

She slapped her hand on her mouth, forgetting that maybe, just maybe that wasn't exactly what her best friend wanted to hear.

And indeed, Tiana looked like a steaming kettle, trying to contain her emotions, but before she could explode again, Lauren walked up to them worriedly.

"Hey, Bell." She greeted the girl weakly, before turning her focus to Tiana, "Uhm, Tiana, you're kinda in trouble."

"What?" Tiana asked, "Wait, can you talk to me somewhere else?"

"That's a good idea, I should go talk to Alice. You two have fun," Bella trailed off, and grabbed her books with a worried look on her face as she began the walk towards the rest of the Cullens.

Lauren and Tiana started walking to the school, and Tiana noticed more eyes on her then usual, "So, I'm just going to get straight into it," Lauren sighed, "Someone saw you eating dinner with Rosalie Hale in a Port Angeles restaurant."

Tiana was about to start shouting, but Lauren held her hand up, "I think that's great- you two seem like a great couple. But."

"But what?" Tiana asked worriedly, "What is it?"

"They also think...," Lauren hesitated, "What I mean to say, is that someone also saw you kiss Tyler."

"Wait, what?"

TESSA SPEAKS !

back with your update my guys. how do y'all like rinalie as a ship name? should i change it?

so, i'd suggest y'all start making your tea. it's about to go down in the next couple of chapters.

so, your thoughts? love you!

TESSA SPEAKS ! [UPDATED]

I am such a dumb bitch honestly- I titled two of my chapters the same thing lmao.

I'm so done with myself sometimes lol


	25. Rumors, Rumors, Rumors

"They also think...," Lauren hesitated, "What I mean to say, is that someone also saw you kiss Tyler."

"Wait, what?"

Tiana's jaw dropped, and so did her heart, "Are you kidding me?"

"No," Lauren shook her head slowly, "It's true. I heard Jessica, and um, Olivia talking about it this morning..."

Tiana's face turned red with anger, "Oh so it's Olivia, no?" She muttered, "I swear to god I'm this close to crushing her skull..."

"Oh god," Lauren uttered under her breath, "Um, okay, I guess I'll let you deal with it, then. I'll see you at class."

"Mhm," Tiana murmured back, too lost in thoughts of torturing the stupid brunette.

"Oh, and Tiana?" Lauren called, a smile on her face as she walked away.

"Yeah?"

"I'll be expecting the details of your little date tomorrow," Lauren winked, "10 bucks y'all kissed."

Tiana smirked, "I'll pay you later."

\- chemistry class, tiana -

"Hey Tiana!" Tyler walked up to Tiana's desk. The girl shifted in her seat, not wanting to talk to the relentless boy.

"Tyler," She replied, flipping her hair elegantly, and fixing her eyes on his.

But for once, the spineless boy didn't back down, and he stared right back at her.

"Have you heard the rumors?" He ask, cockiness concealed behind his smug smirk.

"No," Tiana smirked right back, "And I suppose that's all they are- rumors."

"Irrelevant lies, and fake realitites."

Tyler's smile dropped, and he walked back to his desk, clenching his fist.

"I thought so," Tiana murmured, a smile on her face more fake then Rosalie's humanity.

\- rosalie hale, five minutes before -

Rosalie was fuming. Visibly. The students cowered around her.

No one dared to touch the ice cold queen; a stone frown was set on her face.

The blonde stalked to Tiana's chemistry class, more then furious with the ebony girl.

Rosalie thought that she and Tiana had something special... yet a silly little rumor was in between them.

But that was exactly the problem. Was it a rumor? Or was it something more deadly to their on-off relationship?

Rosalie had never been closer to anyone on the level she was with Tiana; except for Emmett.

And her soft, burly, best friend, was nothing but that. A best friend.

Only now, after roughly 30 years of Ella and Emmett being a couple, had the blonde fully trusted the latino vampire.

Alice was Rosalie's confidant, and Jasper always hung out around the blonde because she was calming like that.

Esme and Carlisle? She trusted and respected them with her life, although she may not have shown it all the time.

And Edward and Bella. Edward got on her nerves, but he and Rose were on an understanding, although they had different opinions.

The understanding? Rosalie would get to win at UNO, and Edward at Monopoly.

Isabella Marie Swan. Bella.

Rosalie like the girl much more, now that she knew for a fact that Tian- no, Tatiana, trusted her.

Even her... special friend had a beautiful name. Tatiana. It just rolled off the blonde's tongue.

Rosalie didn't even know what to call Tiana. Girlfriend? Fling? Friend?

She realized then, why the titles sounded so strange, so alien on her tongue.

It was because of a rumor.

Was Tiana kissing Tyler true?

\- the hallway -

Tiana walked out of her Chem class bristling.

How dare that insufferable boy even have the guts to talk to her?

She was pissed in every way, and already planning revenge when the unmistakable happened.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder, and Tiana spun around, flinching.

She hated almost any type of physical contact, other then Rosalie, Bella, and sometimes Charlie.

Tiana looked into the eyes of the boy that was smirking once again, and saw the utter foolishness in them.

And Tyler Crowley leaned in, otherwise disposing of Tiana Melrone's privacy.

And, true to the egregious rumors?

Tyler kissed her.

TESSA SPEAKS! [UPDATED!]

hi hi hi!

idk why, but i'm strangely amped up... i may or may not have the next chapters planned, hehe.

thank you so so so much for 10k reads! i'm so happy; this is to you, my readers!

y'all are my readers... i hope i don't let you down!

i love you


	26. Absolute Chaos

[A/N]: yUh let's get into it- i'm so fucking excited oh god

Tyler kissed her.

Tiana flinched back, immediately wiping her mouth, disconnecting the string of saliva already connecting the two's mouths

Rosalie, unbeknownst to the two, was standing at the end of the hall, staring with near heartbreak in her coal eyes, but Tiana had other problems.

You see, being kissed without consent was one thing. It wasn't a very good thing, that was true. In fact, without having strong feelings for the other, it could cause emotional stress.

But, being kissed without consent by a male? Much less, a male who knew that the girl he kissed was lesbian?

Tiana wasn't closeted. She was absolutely open about her sexuality. That was the problem.

That was wrong. That was wrong on so many different levels.

The ebony girl saw Olivia smirking at the corner of her eyes, I'll deal with her later.

She also saw Bella turn even paler then the almost albino girl was, and sneak out of the hallway that was slowly accumulating people, a crowd whispering and pointing.

Tiana turned her focus back to the boy, raised her hand, and without sparing another thought, swung back and slapped him square in the face.

It was the perfect day to wear the rings she was wearing, as Tiana noted with satisfaction, watching a red spot appear on Tyler's face, blood beginning to stream down his nose.

"What the fu-" Tyler didn't get another word, as Tiana slapped him again. Hard.

"How..." Tiana grabbed the boy by the neck, slamming him into the lockers, "How dare you?"

"I-" It just wasn't Tyler's day. He couldn't get a word out, as Tiana lunged forwards, grabbing Olivia's hair as the brunette attempted to exit the premises.

"Stop being such a stupid bitch! You're nothing, you worthless slu-"

Tiana froze, turning around to see Olivia sneering at her, and Tyler's eyes widening, peering over at the brunette girl.

Tiana threw Tyler to the ground, and he stayed there, holding his arm, face screwed in pain. Tiana wasn't sure when she'd broken his arm; she supposed it had just happened.

The girl turned to the principal's daughter, and closed her eyes for a millisecond.

A millisecond that mattered more then a day.

You see, before coming to Forks, there was no Tiana Melrone.

No, only Tatiana Imani Melrone. That was back then, her heart broken, and forced to train to continue working under her father's less then clean company.

But Tatiana was here now; if only for several minutes. But several minutes was definitely enough to kick Olivia Hartman's ass. Thoroughly.

And with that thought in her mind, Tatiana re-opened her eyes, focusing on Olivia.

And Tatiana Imani Melrone punched Olivia's face.

The impact was shocking; Tiana's face came back with a shitload of white powder. Olivia's makeup.

The brunette turned red, and the entire crowd went quiet. They'd seen the daughter of the principal's vicious tantrums. Tiana hadn't.

Olivia let out an unholy shriek, and Tiana winced in disgust. She didn't like loud noises, and she tried to grab her metal ruler, dodging the other girl's swing.

She could hear the principal and several teachers shouting far away, but paid no attention. There were more things to do, at that moment.

Tiana squared herself back up, smiling to herself as she lunged towards the other.

"It's been too long."

\- rosalie hale, five minutes before -

Rosalie swung back around, stalking away from the scene. Her mouth still quivered, watching the two kiss.

She had turned away too early, not seeing Tiana start slapping Tyler, not seeing the ebony girl break his arm, not seeing her start brawling with Olivia.

And that was her fatal mistake.

Because inside, deep in her heart, Rosalie Hale was a scared little girl who had never really moved on from what happened. She still had a bitterness- a bitterness that was beginning to wash away when Tatiana came into her life.

But the salty feeling was back, with some very confused feelings with it.

The blonde flipped her phone from her pocket, "I'm going to Tanya's. I can't be here anymore."

"Rosie, don't," Ella answered, and Alice's voice joined in, both harmonious in their concern, "It's not what you think it is. Tia-"

Rosalie hung up before her sister could get the full name out. She didn't want to hear anything about anyone, much less Tatiana Melrone.

The blonde left the building, got into Edward's Volvo, and began driving the long expedition to Denali, Alaska.

\- bella swan, five minutes before -

Bella clung to Edward's arm, trying not to slip on the icy stairs.

"Where are you putting it?" Edward's golden eyes shimmered with curiosity, "It's gotta be somewhere Hartman would never care to look."

Bella smirked, "Oh, I know. That's why I'm putting precious Olivia Hartman's little phone in the ceiling compartment. The one that's always hanging out."

Edward nodded, trying to hide his smile, "I feel like I'm seeing a whole new side of you, Bella. Especially since Tiana came back."

"Do you like it?" It was a rhetorical question, but as Edward got a notification from Alice and Ella, he looked up, smiling.

"I love it. Anything about you, I love it. I hope you know that," And Edward leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss against Bella's forehead.

"Good." Bella smiled, eyes crinkling.

TESSA SPEAKS !

here it is. absolute chaos.

it kinda is though... so, your thoughts?

hope you enjoyed! love you!


	27. In The Denali House

The blonde left the building, got into Edward's Volvo, and began driving the long expedition to Denali, Alaska.

\- denali, alaska -

Rosalie pulled into the Denali's home, Tanya, Irina, Kate, and Eleazar immediately coming out of their mansion to greet the blonde.

"Carlisle and Esme called us," Tanya gave Rosalie a hug, "Are you okay? You seem rather... tense."

"I... am wonderful, thank you for your concern, Tanya." Rosalie didn't smile as she hugged the other blonde back, "Just needed to step away for a little while."

"Hello, Rosie," Irina gave Rosalie a quick hug, before stepping away. Her mate had just died a couple weeks before, to those insufferable wolves, so Rosalie gave her a soft condolence.

"That's totally fine, too!" Kate rubbed the girl's back, "I do have to ask, though, Edward was here not long ago.. what is that town doing to you guys?"

Rosalie inhaled, and smiled for the first time, "It's not the town. It's the dirty, backstabbing, people."

Eleazar raised his eyebrows, "That I do not know. Come in, Rose. We can talk more then."

"Hurry up over there!" Carmen yelled from the house, "I've got fresh blood!"

"You certainly need it," Tanya muttered, looking at Rosalie's coal black eyes in concern, "Let's go."

"I just want to spar," Rosalie said, walking into the beautiful glass home, "Kill something. Literally anything."

"Spar, you say?" Carmen closed the door, before engulfing Rosalie in a hug, "Why, novia, we're alive for a reason."

Rosalie grinned, clenching her fist in front of the coven.

In her deep-seated rage, she drew from that anger, smiling in satisfaction as her whole hand, wrist, and arm began to crack, black veins crawling up.

The Denali's had their mouths open in sheer shock, and Kate enclosed her hand over Rosalie's shaking one, "You have to release your anger, Rose. That's not good for your happiness."

"Happiness..." Rosalie whispered, "Well, that human took it all away from me, anyways, so I don't think there's much happiness left."

Eleazar stared at the heartbroken blonde who was trying not to let her weakness crack through her exterior.

"Take a walk with me," Carmen grabbed Rosalie's hand gently, "Talk to me, it's okay, Rosa."

"Okay," Rosalie nodded, unable to act properly anymore. If she could sob, the blonde would. She was just in shock; shock that would quickly dissolve.

"C'mon querida," Carmen smiled gently, leading the blonde outside, "Now, what's wrong, mi rosa?"

"It was a girl," Rosalie said, voice filled with gloom as the duo walked, "It was a girl, and she was my mate, and I think she was starting to..."

"What?" Carmen pressed worriedly, "What do you think she was starting to do?"

"I thought she was starting to love me as much as I loved her."

\- tiana melrone, forks, present time -

"How many times do I have to tell you that your daughter took my phone? Ruined my clothing? Tried to beat me up several times?"

Tiana was in the principals office, Principal Hartman, Olivia, Charlie, Edward, and Bella in there with her.

Tyler was in the hospital, getting his arm set, and Tiana was currently trying not to get expelled.

"No- my phone is the one that's missing!" Olivia couldn't get a word in, as Bella stepped towards her, "You mother-" The blonde was stopped by Bella holding her hand up, a dangerous look on her face.

"Keep talking, sweetheart," Bella growled, "I wouldn't go any farther; you did use the n slur quite a bit."

"That's not true!" Principal Hartman shouted, turning to his daughter, "It's not true, is it?"

And that's where star student Edward comes in.

"She did, Sir," Edward used his innocent voice, pouting just a little, "Of course, I never thought that such a beautiful, intelligent girl like Olivia would say such a think, but she did..."

"Oh dear..." The principal rubbed the back of his head, but Tiana's head was in a different place entirely.

Sweetheart. Sweetheart. Sweetheart-

Rosalie.

'Where's Ms. Hale?' Tiana thought, sending her mindset towards the only vampire in the room, 'Wouldn't her possessive ass be here, yelling at Olivia?'

"She's gone," Edward muttered under his breath, "At the Denali's place."

"What was that, Edward?" Charlie asked, turning his focus on the bronze-haired boy, "Thought I heard something."

"No no, it was nothing," Edward smiled, reassuring the police officer, and Tiana's mind was in another universe once again.

'I wonder why she's gone,' The girl mused, 'Even if she had seen Crowley kiss me, she must've seen me beat his ass afterwards, right?'

Then, Tiana remembered a crucial piece of information Rosalie had told her earlier.

\- valerie's venchant, one week earlier -

"And the Denali's," Rosalie laughed quietly, snuggling with Tiana at the very middle of the private booth, "There's Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, and Irina."

"Mhm," Tiana murmured, eyelashes closing.

"They're very interesting- we like to think of them as our cousins, in a way," Rosalie sighed, "But Tanya's the most interesting one."

"Oh?" Tiana asked, and in retrospect, she was falling asleep quickly. It was just something about Rosalie's soft, velvety voice that wrapped around her like a silk blanket. So comforting.

"Mmm," Rosalie continued, "Not only has she made moves on Edward, but me too. She's pretty relentless."

"Uh huh..."

\- tiana melrone, present -

'Oh shit.'

TESSA SPEAKS !

slightly longer chapter today... i hope you guys liked it !

your thoughts? love you!


	28. With The Wrong Person

"Mmm," Rosalie continued, "Not only has she made moves on Edward, but me too. She's pretty relentless."

\- tiana melrone, present -

'Oh shit'.

Oh shit indeed. Because if Tiana knew anything, it was that this Tanya individual cetainly liked Rosalie. And if Tiana wasn't with her princess, and Tanya was-

Tiana had to do something. Anything at all.

But what she didn't realize then, was that what she was about to go through wasn't worth it. Wasn't worth it at all.

"I'll accept suspension," Tiana announced, startling almost everyone except for Edward, "But I do have to go. So, for god's sake, just write me down already."

"But," She pointed to Olivia, "But she's going into suspension with me."

"No-" But Olivia couldn't refuse, Tiana already stalking away from the office, down the hall.

\- cullen house, ten minutes later -

"I'm going after her. You can't stop me."

Tiana was arguing with Carlisle and Jasper, and neither sides were relenting their beliefs.

"I agree with you, Ti," Emmett walked over to the ebony girl slowly, "I just don't understand why she would go, and to the Denali's of all places. Especially since Tanya went down on-"

Ella slapped her hand on Emmett's mouth, effectively silencing him, "Tanya. Good old Tanya, yeah, she ended up going down SOUTH, yeah, to check up on her family."

"I'm still going after Rose; I don't know what I did," Tiana fretted, "If she saw Tyler kiss me, then she would've seen me eventually kick his ass, right?"

"That is," Alice nodded, "What should've happened. I just don't think she may have caught that little bit."

"Still," Carlisle frowned, "She may not have gone to our cousin's for this reason only..."

"She did," Edward stated confidently, "She went there for the same reason that I did. Maybe not the sa-"

"Not the same reason," Bella tacked on dryly, "But close enough."

"Whatever. Y'all can come with me- I'm leaving tomorrow."

\- rosalie hale, present time -

Rosalie heaved, having exerted great energy, but not quite feeling the pain she would have normally.

They had just sparred, intensely, for three hours, after all.

"Damn," Eleazar rubbed his fist, "That was intense."

"That's for sure," Kate furrowed her brows, "I've never seen someone fight against my shocks for such a long time."

"I don't know about you guys," Rosalie admitted with a smile, "But that felt really good."

"Cool," Tanya replied, the blonde standing by the corner looking on in concern, "I think you should probably take a break for now."

Carmen nodded, "You two should take a walk. It's been a while, anyways."

The two blondes nodded their assent, walking beside each other out of the field, and entering the beginning of the mountain top.

"Race?" Rosalie asked, and Tanya smirked before she counted down.

Rosalie didn't like that smirk, "3," It reminded her too much, "2," Of, "1." Tatiana Melrone.

"GO!"

And then they were off; Rosalie forgetting about the girl as she raced up the white mountain.

The girls pumped their arms hard, legs moving fast, and they were neck and neck before Tanya allowed herself to slow down, Rosalie taking the lead.

Finally, they reached the snow-capped top, and smiling in satisfaction, the Denali approached Rosalie, holding her hand out, "You won... good job."

Rosalie smiled smugly, leaning forward to take Tanya's hand, before Tanya pulled the blonde forwards, planting her lips on the other's.

3 seconds.

It took Rosalie Hale 3 seconds to kiss Tanya Denali back, and even more passionately at that.

3 seconds for her to completely forget about the girl who was waiting for her at home.

3 seconds for her to wash away any hesitation.

3 seconds to not realize that she was kissing the wrong person.

\- denali house, fifteen minutes later -

The two walked in, holding hands, and looking at each other with lustful eyes.

The others were gone, skiing, and they had the place to themselves.

"It's been too long," Tanya whispered, "I've missed you."

"As have I," Rosalie smiled, albeit confused. With Tiana, she knew what to do next. Instinct acted alone.

Yet with Tanya... there was just something that the Hale couldn't place her finger on.

Whatever. She betrayed me.

Rosalie shook off her thoughts, and Tanya didn't say a word as she led Rosalie to a room.

They entered... to Tanya Denali's bedroom.

TESSA SPEAKS !

lmaoo i'm just imagining your faces rn... the shock is beautiful.

from one cliffhanger to another, amirite?

anyways: the kiss ! the sparring ! the fact that tiana is going after rosalie !

what of it? your thoughts ?


	29. Expedition Of Love

\- alice cullen, present time -

"Shit," The pixie girl moaned, "Shit, shit, shit. She's so screwed, Jazz."

"What? What is it?" Jasper asked his eccentric mate, burying his head in her lap, "Rosalie?"

"Yes," Alice held her head, "I didn't see it before- I'm just glad our sister won't have sex with Tanya."

"Even so, there's only a matter of time before Tiana finds out. And explodes."

Jasper swallowed, "You're sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Especially with the attacks in Seattle? Nothing."

\- rosalie hale, denali home, present time -

Rosalie opened her eyes slowly, appreciating the way that the sun glazed over Tanya's face.

Even though they hadn't slept together, or slept at all, Rosalie's gut was churning.

Something felt wrong, incomplete; but the blonde ignored it against her judgement.

The last time she had seen Tanya was two years ago. The two knew what they were doing was wrong, they weren't mates.

But Tanya couldn't resist. And neither could Rosalie.

Well- Rosalie had resisted. For as long as she had known Tiana.

But it was over. And Tatiana was over too.

Rosalie still wouldn't give into Tanya's requests, however. She had a long way to go, even with something as meaningless as sex.

No one knew that Rosalie would also have a long way to go in order to win Tiana's heart back.

Well, maybe Alice did. And she couldn't tell.

\- tatiana melrone, present time -

"I'm off," Tiana Melrone grunted, carrying the last bit of Charlie's weight on her, "For now."

"You'll be safe, right?" Charlie's pale face appeared in her vision, "You said it was only a round trip..."

To cover up for Tiana, Bella, and the Cullen's trip to Alaska, Tatiana had told Bella's father that they were going on a trip to Canada for a while.

"It is," She reassured, "Don't worry, we'll be safe. Carlisle's coming... you can come too, if you want!"

The man went quiet, and Tiana tamped down her smile; the sheer thought of so many people would definitely scare the man away.

"No, I don't think I will," Charlie smiled weakly, intermittently regretting his life decisions, "Have, uh, have fun, Ti."

The two stared at each other once again, before Charlie encased his arms around Tiana once again, "I'll miss you."

"As will I," And Tiana returned the hug to the only father figure in her life, "I love you."

"Love you too. Be safe."

\- tanya denali, alaska, present time -

Tanya wiped her chin, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

She was hunting for the sheer purpose to relieve herself of the immense sexual tension that she wasn't getting fulfilled.

Ever since Rosalie had come back to Denali, Tanya had been itching to have a body to pound into, especially Rosalie's, the one that she wanted.

But Tanya's fellow vampire seemed to be heartbroken over a random human girl.

Kate, Irina, and Eleazar couldn't see it, but Tanya and Carmen could. 

The way the in the morning, Rosalie's golden eyes would glaze over with some type of longingness that only someone with a poisoned love could have.

And while hunting, she would attack more viciously then her usually graceful movements.

And at twilight.

Especially at twilight.

Rosalie would lie alone in her bed; not even Tanya daring to go near her, and her arms would enclose on something that resembled a human body.

And when Rosalie would touch nothing? She'd let out a quiet whimper of sorrow, betrayal, and disbelief.

\- tiana melrone, mountain of alaska, two hours later -

"We're almost there," Edward murmured into Bella's ear, one hand clutching her thigh while the other navigated the steering wheel.

"Hey now," Tiana poked her head in the front vicintity, "Watch that hand, Edweirdo, or I'll watch it for you."

"Don't be mean," Bella chided, but put her other hand on Tiana's, "I know you're just stressed about your girlfriend, okay? It'll be fine."

"Wha-" Tiana moved back, right next to Emmett, Ella, Alice, and Jasper, "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Keep talking, sweetheart," Ella smirked, "You practically have heart eyes when you come over to our house."

Alice and Jasper were quiet as Tiana blushed, "You guys know... that I know, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Emmett chuckled, "Rosalie wouldn't shut up about telling you when she got home."

"Well then," Tiana smiled, perhaps the last smile she would have in a couple of months, "Let's get my girlfriend."

TESSA SPEAKS !

oh ho ho ho i have a pLAN

and y'all will not like it at ALL i promise you

hehe okay, i'm at school right now, so i have to go.

your thoughts?

love you!


	30. London Bridge Is Falling Down

[A/N] : [bella coming out with her claws]

They were finally there.

Bella shook from the frigid cold in Alaska, and burrowed into her boyfriend, who wasn't giving off much warmth himself.

"Damn," Tiana murmured, tucking her fists into her jacket sleeves for additional warmth, "It is freaking freezing."

"It is," Alice murmured, and she closed her eyes, wrapping her small arms around Jasper's waist.

He looked down at her solemnly, and picked his mate up, placing her on his back.

"We'll meet y'all there," And for some reason, his southern twang was stronger then it normally was, and Tiana furrowed her snow frosted brows in slight confusion.

The couple ran into the huge forest, and everyone continued their trek through the path in silence, finally coming up to a glass, modern mansion.

Irina, Carmen, Eleazar, and Kate were there already, smiling brightly and welcoming.

But Rosalie wasn't. And, come to think of it... neither was Tanya.

Tiana walked a little faster at that; and as the Cullens noticed, they walked faster too.

"Carlisle!" Eleazar pulled the other man into a hug, smiling softly yet tensely at him, "I hope you're well."

"As do I," The blonde man smiled back, resting his arm around Esme's waist, "I understand that one of my coven members arrived here a couple days ago?"

"Yes, Rosalie," Carmen didn't have a smile on her face as she joined her mate, "She was out of sorts that day... is everything well?"

"It will be, soon enough." Carlisle turned to Emmett, "Do go get your sister. Bring Ella with you."

Edward had frozen behind them; he'd seen the two girls kiss in Kate's mind, and didn't know how to handle it. He turned to his father, smiling pleasantly to hide his discomfort as Bella approached Tiana.

"Hey, Ti." Bella rubbed her friend's back, "Are you okay?"

Tiana turned to Bella, and the past two months flashed through her eyes in an instant.

How did she get from being kicked out of her house to hunting her vampire girlfriend down?

"No," Tiana breathed, "No, I'm not okay. But I will be, if Princess could just hurry up and come home."

She peered up at the glass house worriedly, heart panging, "I just don't know why she left me."

Bella wrapped her arms around Tiana's waist, giving her a back hug, "Look, it's going to be okay. Rosalie had to have left for a good reason, alright?"

Tiana nodded in response, letting her head rest on Bella's shoulder for the first time in several weeks.

"Rosalie!" She heard Ella's scream in the distance, and flinched, turning towards Edward who was looking even paler then usual.

"You're with me," Tiana pulled the vampire boy's hand closer, and started running inside, Edward lugging behind her, and Bella on their heels.

Emmett was walking away from an upstairs room with his head in his hands, while his soulmate was screaming at whoever was in the room.

"Emmett?" Tiana slowed down quickly enough, "What... what is it?"

"Tiana, look at me," Emmett stared into the girl's eyes, "You're not going to like what you see, okay?"

Tiana shook her head, trying to go past the man, but he held her back easily, "I'm so, so sorry."

The girl's face was frozen with worry, and she finally entered the room, only to see... Ella yelling at the one she assumed was Tanya.

And Tanya was clasping Rosalie's hand. Not platonically, either.

The ebony girl's mouth dropped, and Ella's voice was sucked into the background, "Honestly, I am ashamed to be your sister. You backstabbing- and YOU, Tanya. You of ALL PEOPLE should know...."

Rosalie noticed Tiana, standing behind Ella with a heartbroken look on her face, and stepped back.

"You brought her here?" Rosalie asked, voice a whisper, "Why? It's all her fault!"

Tiana's eyes welled with unseen tears, and before she could say a word, or maybe even run away, Bella shoved past her, pointing a finger at the vampire.

"How could you?" The usually timid girl's voice was calm yet stern, and that made it so much scarier.

"I trusted you," Bella said, "I trusted that you wouldn't hurt her... and now this?"

Tanya moved to speak, but Bella glared at her, eyes on fire, "Not a word from you. We all know you've been thirsting after Rosalie, Tanya. But how could you? She has a mate!"

Rosalie was frozen, "B-but y- she kissed Tyler?"

Bella practically tore her hair out of her head, "Tyler kissed her. Now he's in the hospital. I cannot believe you."

"Well, she's mine!" Tanya growled, and leaned over, kissing a frozen Rosalie passionately on the mouth.

Everyone got quiet except for Tanya, and Tiana couldn't help but replay that moment.

"Well, she's mine!" Tanya growled, and leaned over, kissing a frozen Rosalie passionately on the mouth.

Again.

"Well, she's mine!" Tanya growled, and leaned over, kissing a frozen Rosalie passionately on the mouth.

And again.

"Well, she's mine!" Tanya growled, and leaned over, kissing a frozen Rosalie passionately on the mouth.

Tiana was done with love.

Maybe forever.

TESSA SPEAKS !

bella swan? more like president of tanya hate club.

so, how was the build up and eventual scandal? your thoughts?

drop a #canceltanyadenali2021 in the comment section


	31. Imitation Is Not Flattery

Silence.

That was the basis of the car ride home.

Absolute silence.

Sorrow, bitterness, and pity hung in the air as, every so often, Esme and Carlisle would turn around to look at Tiana with concern glossed over their golden eyes.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Ella, Alice, and Jasper were staying at Alaska to add salt to Rosalie's wounds, because even after Bella had exploded, Rosalie still thought it was Tatiana's fault.

So; silence.

Tiana hadn't said a word since she had staggered to the car, Esme and Carlisle following her slowly.

The ebony girl was in shock from many things, one of being that for once, she was being betrayed by the one she loved.

Second, that her heart could break again. It had been lightly taped over from when Cheryl's murder occurred, but it did. Her heart broke again.

And it scared her.

Finally, Tatiana Melrone was crying. She was crying for the first time in four years.

And that? That horrified her.

Because if she was crying now, she did not want to know what would happen when she got home, all alone.

\- forks, swan home, three hours later -

Tiana got out of the car frigidly, face portraying no emotion, and Esme practically ran out of the car to give the girl a comforting hug.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Esme murmured, and Carlisle watched from the front seat, sick to his stomach seeing the girl in the same lost state Bella was when Edward left, "I'm always here for you."

Still, silence.

Tatiana could only nod, and she peeled herself from the hug, walking up the steps to Charlie's home slowly.

The ebony girl opened the door, turning back to see the car drive away, and stepped her first foot inside the familiar place.

Even a gust of warm air brushing down on Tiana couldn't soothe her, and she tore her eyes away from the street, swallowing her loneliness.

She wiped away her tears, unused to this desolate feeling, and, using the rail for assistance, walked up the stairs with poisoned love in every step.

Upon walking to her room, the old storage place, she sat down on her bed quietly, not making a sound.

Tiana heard the clock tick once, and collapsed into a ball of tears, hoping for someone, anyone at all, to help her.

No one came.

\- charlie swan, police station, present time -

Charlie was playing cards with Mark when he got the call.

"Damnit," Charlie's friend groaned, throwing down his cards in defeat, "You win. Again."

"Talent beats everything," The shy man shrugged, "Nothing can change that."

"Yo-" Mark was interrupted by the monotonous ringing of the phone call behind Charlie, and before he could get it, the brunet man did.

"Chief Swan here," Charlie answered immediately, "Who is this?"

He talked calmly; the phone he was holding wasn't the emergency hotline, and so his eyebrows rose as he heard Esme's worried voice on the other side of the line.

"Of course... I'll make sure they don't go near Seattle... I'm going home right now... you're sure she's okay?... Of course Bella can stay longer!...."

As he hung up, grabbing his jacket, he patted his friend on the shoulder, "I'll see you later, Mark. My daughter needs me."

"Oh, Bella's back?" The blonde man replied.

"No, Tiana is. I'll play you when you get better at this game."

\- tiana melrone, twenty minutes later -

Tiana was finished crying, and she now sat in a bathtub, scrubbing viciously at her skin, trying to take off the bitterness glued on.

Even after her ebony skin was red and sore, the pain wouldn't go, both mentally and physically.

The girl closed her eyes, eyes stinging from the shed tears, and she curled into herself, cursing the world into one sorrowful scream.

"Why," The girl whispered, looking distastefully at her reflection, "WHY?"

Why her? Where had it gone so wrong?

And most of all, most importantly, why had Tiana thought she'd be any different?

Love had ended in a twisted way once already. She had been stupid to think it'd end well the second time.

That didn't make it hurt any less, however.

\- rosalie hale, five minutes later, alaska -

The phone rang shrilly, and Alice answered it, having stopped her yelling.

"Hi Charlie," Her face suddenly grew pale, "Oh no... oh my gosh, I'm so sorry..."

The vampires in the room froze, listening closer, and Alice shrieked, making them jump in surprise.

"She's VOMITING?" The vampire whispered, "I- I'm on my way, don't you worry... yes, I will bring Bella."

The girl in question's eyes were welling up in tears, and she refused to look at Rosalie.

"She'll be okay," Alice murmured soothingly into the receiver, "I'll have Carlisle test her somewhere familiar. At our house. Yes."

"Okay, alright... thank you for telling me, and I'll see you later, Charlie."

The vampire hung up, hugging Bella, who was trying not to break down, and pointed at Rosalie.

"This, this is your fault. I refuse to talk to your companion. I'm can't believe you."

They left in a flash, Bella on Edwards back.

"Oh no," Rosalie whispered, steppibg away from Tanya, "Oh no... I have to fix this."

TESSA SPEAKS !

hehe well it's been 20 hours instead of 48, but i'll update anyway.

psa: this chapter hurt my heart in many, many, many different ways.

your thoughts on this chapter? i love you.

Ps. I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED ON AO3 IN SO LONG OMG


	32. Mental Or Physical?

"She's VOMITING?" The vampire whispered, "I- I'm on my way, don't you worry... yes, I will bring Bella."

"Oh no," Rosalie muttered, stepping away from Tanya, "I have to fix this."

\- tiana melrone, five minutes before -

The girl retched again, body shivering as she leaned over the toilet limply, the last remnants of her throw up still dripping from her mouth.

"Tiana?" The girl heard the man's voice from downstairs, painted over with concern, and the girl shivered, wrapping her blanket closer around her heavily clothed body.

"B-bathroom," She stuttered, weaker then ever before.

So these were the after-effects of having your heart broken.

Tiana didn't like it. Not one bit.

Charlie opened the door slowly, and gasped at the sight of the ebony girl hung over the toilet, looking sickly and pale and red.

"Oh sweetheart," He murmured, "What's happened to you?"

"I want to go to sleep," Tatiana croaked out, "Please, Charlie... I'm tired."

The man disappeared, then came back with three towels and pyjamas in his hand, and lifted the girl off the bathroom floor gently, wiping her off softly.

"C'mon sweetheart," Tiana flinched again- it was what Rosalie called her.

"Please," The girl whispered pathetically, "Sleep."

Charlie closed his eyes and cursed inwardly; first Bella and now Tiana.

But the question was; this seemed worse then Bella's was. Would Tiana get past it like Bella?

Or not at all?

\- bella swan, two hours later -

The brunette didn't say a word as she raced out of the door, sprinting up the stairs as Edward drove away; he knew that if he came, he'd only bring tears and regret.

"Dad?" Bella asked softly, looking around Tiana's room as she saw her rocking chair in the ebony girl's corner, her father seated on it with a worried look on her face.

"Shh," Charlie placed a finger to his mouth, his eyes crinkling as he watched Tiana toss and turn in her bed, albeit asleep.

"It's been two hours," The man murmured, "And she hasn't gone still yet. Wh- what happened out there?"

Bella swallowed, already having Alice's story in her head, "Tiana, well, she go-"

The girl froze, looking at her best friend practically seize, and back at her father, looking at her with chocolate brown concerned eyes.

She couldn't lie about Tiana.

"Rosalie," Bella looked down, "It was Rosalie. I think she did something to Tiana. Something... along the lines of Edward, but much worse."

Charlie's heart dropped.

"Are y-" The man rushed from Tiana's room in order not to raise his voice forcefully, "Are you kidding me? Please, Bell, I don't know if I can take this anymore. Look at Tiana!"

"I know," The brunette whispered, her heart breaking, "I'm so sorry; I didn't think- I thought Rosalie was good enough for her, but I suppose not."

\- tiana melrone, dreamland -

Tiana was choking.

She was choking on the black liquid coming redundantly out of her mouth, spilling all over her hands.

"He-" She couldn't even finish a word.

Tiana was stuck; choking and crying, tears a steady stream down her face.

And once again?

There was no one to help her.

\- rosalie hale, present time -

"Wait," The vampire spoke into the cold, clear air, "Let me come with you. I need to see her."

"Need to see her my ass," Ella growled, and Emmett held her back sadly, "You've done enough."

"Please," Rosalie whispered, "Please... I'm so sorry."

"No," Tanya snarled, latching her hands on Rosalie, "It's not that bad. And a kiss is a kiss- Rosalie's mine."

"I never was," The vampire breathed, "And I never will be."

She slipped out of the other blonde's grasp, and walked over to the Cullens.

Her family.

"I'm sorry."

"Save that for Tiana and Bella," Jasper murmured, "Let's get out of here."

"And don't," He pointed a perfectly sculpted finger towards Tanya, "I repeat, don't come near her again. Or us."

The icy blonde snarled once again, "This isn't over. Mark my words."

"Just be glad Bella isn't here," Emmett said, fire infused in his words, "And you're right. This is far from over."

The Cullens turned, and one moment they were there.

Glaring scornfully at Tanya, the blonde in questions family standing beside her, heads down in shame.

The next moment, gone.

Dust still falling down, trying to form on the cold ground where they once stood.

TESSA SPEAKS !

hey everyone

i'm sorry, i'm just not feeling well. one of my close friends relapsed into an unhealthy mindset, and i've been devoting my time to her.

your thoughts on this chapter?

sorry for the late update; i love you


	33. Trigger Words

"Wait," The vampire spoke into the cold, clear air, "Let me come with you. I need to see her."

"Need to see her my ass," Ella growled, and Emmett held her back sadly, "You've done enough."

"Please," Rosalie whispered, "Please... I'm so sorry."

\- tiana melrone, one day later, swan home -

Tiana was still sick.

But this wasn't just any cold; it was a deadly virus [miss rona isn't here, dw lmao] that came with having your heart broken. 

Her heart was pumping wildly, the ebony girl's relentless nightmares slowly tearing her apart from the inside.

Now, this wouldn't be much of a deal, right? Just a little kiss that ruined their relationship. Tiana Melrone shouldn't have been getting tortured like she was.

But there was one thing. One thing that had triggered her world to fall, to completely cave in on her.

Her trigger words. What else?

You. Factory. Please. Free. Secret. Love.

And Tiana had heard almost all of them from Rosalie, except for the deadliest one and a few others. Love.

That was why she attempted to shy away from it as much as possible, afraid of seeing what would happen had that word be directed at her.

Unfortunately, many of the girl's trigger words were ones used in every day conversations; therefore making her seemed closed off and cold as ice.

No one knew about them. Not Bella. Not Rosalie.

And Tiana was afraid that she might had to add to that list, with one more word.

Rosalie.

\- rosalie hale, present time -

Rosalie didn't waste any time, and she drove to the Swan residence with Alice and Edward in the backseat.

They weren't sure how long Rosalie could stay, if at all, before being kicked out by Bella, but Charlie had to go on a mandatory business trip, and they were there to take care of the girls.

As she parked, Edward and Alice practically teleported to the door, waiting patiently as the blonde followed them, uncharacteristically fiddling with her fingers.

Rosalie went to open her mouth, but Alice snapped her finger against the latter's mouth, "I don't want to hear it. I know it was just a kiss, but you've delved farther into distrust and pain then even Edward."

"You've seen us both mess up, haven't you," Edward chuckled, no humour in his voice, "Isn't that just perfect."

"Indeed," Alice's chiming voice replied, and before Edward could say another word, the door was opened by a furious Isabella Swan.

"You two, in here. Now." She grabbed the bronze head and black haired vampires, "You..." She murmured distastefully, glaring at Rosalie.

"You can leave," Bella didn't even attempt to smile, the once weak and timid girl in Rosalie's eyes now her greatest enemy, "We don't tolerate backstabbing cheaters in my household."

"I-" Rosalie didn't get anything else in; she was completely speechless as Bella slammed the door, and then her scent was upstairs.

Clashing with the scent of lilacs and spring days.

Rosalie could smell Tiana's pain through the open window in her room, hear the screams and cursing, and feel the heartbreak and suffering in her own stone cold heart.

Her own stone cold heart that had stopped beating, now that she was separated from Tiana.

Rosalie had to do something. Anything at all.

The blonde didn't say a word, keeping quiet as she snuck up the wall, into Tiana's window.

And as expected, Bella was standing right by the window, arms crossed and ready to push the vampire out of the window, "And just what do you think you're doing here? Tiana's better off without you. Just leave."

Rosalie couldn't argue as she slid into the room, eyelids tilted down, "Trust me, I know. But, but she's my mate. It's possible that I can heal her with my presence."

Bella stared at the blonde for a long time, before breaking out into giggles, "Uh, what? Do you think you're frickin' Jesus or something? Get. Out. Of. My. House."

"I'm sorry, Bella," Rosalie murmured, walked to the bathroom, Bella hurrying after her, "But I have to try. Even if it means leaving her after."

The sounds of retching echoed through the hall, and Rosalie stopped breathing as she saw Edward rubbing Tiana's back, Alice smoothing back her hair and whispering soothing words.

The blonde felt weak at the knees, and not in a good way, as she made her way to the sick girl, of which turned and gave a vicious glare to her.

"What is she doing here?" Tatiana croaked out, coughing again, "Get her... out."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," If vampires could cry, Rosalie would be sobbing a river right now, "I'm so so sorry, Tatiana."

Tiana had already stopped coughing, and was staring at the blonde with teary eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice came out clear, a sob hitching in her throat, "Why can't you just go? I don't want you to come back!"

"Not now. Not ever."

TESSA SPEAKS !

aha i have a plan my people

i feel a lot better, now that my whole soccer team thinks i'm bi or lesbian because i told them my valentine was a girl [i'm a closeted bi]

i mean they're not wrong lmao

so, your thoughts on this chapter ? i love you !


	34. Apologies Gone Unanswered

Tiana had already stopped coughing, and was staring at the blonde with teary eyes, "Why are you doing this to me?" Her voice came out clear, a sob hitching in her throat, "Why can't you just go? I don't want you to come back!"

"Not now. Not ever!"

\- rosalie hale, swan residence, present-

Rosalie flinched back at her mate's venomous words, staring at Tiana with big, golden eyes swimming in sorrow.

"I," The blonde swallowed, not wanting to make the situation worse, "Please, just let me help you. I'll leave after, I promise."

Tiana regarded the blonde warily, not realizing that Rosalie had only kissed Tanya. Even so, a kiss was stepping outside of the house called trust.

"I'll ask you once more." Tiana hissed, gagging on her disgust, "Get. Out. Now."

Rosalie's heart sunk.

"O- okay." The vampire closed her eyes, and walked out of the bathroom, Alice and Edward's eyes on her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rosalie heard Tiana say, "Please, just leave me alone. Can Bella come here?"

"I'm here, Ti." Bella opened the door, stalking past Rosalie with fire in her eyes that extinguished as she saw Tiana, "I'm here."

"I want to go to sleep," Tiana broke down, stammering through her tears, "Please, I'm in p-pain."

Rosalie flinched, feeling her soulmate's need for aid through their bond.

Their once strong bond, enveloped in hugs and kisses, and dinner dates, and cheeky notes.

Now reduced to nothing but glares and weak cries for help, as panic, hate, and distrust spread through it, crawling it's black veins into their hearts.

"For what?" Rosalie asked no one in particular, "You did this for what?"

Why not?

"WHY?"

Why not?

"WHY, THOUGH?"

[I apologize deeply for this btw; I have a french test tomorrow and I've been frazzled upon no end omg- I just can't write]

[Let's start again, shall we?"

"Why me?" Rosalie asked to no one in particular, "Have I not suffered enough?"

"You have, Rose." The blonde whirled around at Edward's silky smooth voice, "I wish we could make this better. But alas, a human heart is a fickle thing indeed."

"Don't you understand? I know!" The girl snarled, squeezing the balcony tightly between her fists, "I won't give up on her, Edward. I can't."

The bronze haired male nodded, unused to this slightly sweeter persona that his sister didn't usually show.

Even so, Rosalie Hale refused to ask for help.

It wasn't in her bones, and it would never be.

Maybe that was part of the reason why it hurt seeing Tiana so; she was one person who was never quick to judge the vampire.

Tatiana always cut Rosalie down to size, and the blonde wouldn't want herself put any other way.

Rosalie was Tiana's princess; Tiana was Rosalie's sweetheart.

And Rosalie wouldn't have it any other way.

So that was why she couldn't give up the ebony girl so easily, no, Rosalie would fight for her.

She promised.

Rosalie stepped back inside, not realizing just how long she'd stayed outside, mind swirling around with thoughts.

She took in Tiana's room, Bella curled up on the ground beside the bed protectively, Edward sitting on the rocking chair with a glazed look on his face, and Alice on the phone.

Probably with Jasper.

The blonde slowly made her way to the bed, moving quickly and quietly past Edward and Alice, sitting down gently on Tiana's bed.

Bella shifted in her sleep, shivering a little, and Rosalie looked distastefully at the brunette.

With a sigh, she reached over and tentatively moved the blankets higher on the human girl, all the while thinking to herself, 'What has Tatiana done to me?'

The vampire turned back to the ebony girl, who was already murmuring quite loudly, missing the bond needed for her health.

Rosalie hovered over Tiana worriedly for a second, before closing her eyes in pain, and slipping under the sheets softly.

"I'm sorry," The vampire breathed, "Really, I am."

As her cold body interacted with the other girl's steaming one, Tiana let out a sigh of relief, burrowing into Rosalie even more.

Soon enough, Rosalie was sitting up, and Tiana was curled on the blonde's chest and lap, sleeping the best she had in... well, since the last time she'd slept near Rose.

Rosalie Hale's eyes stayed open, watching with a pained fondness to her mate, who was sleeping with the person she hated most.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

And, as expected, Tatiana Melrone didn't answer.

Rosalie was sure she wouldn't, anyway. Not for a while.

TESSA SPEAKS !

hEh not me sleeping on these updates

i love how i complain abt not having time to do homework and write, but i waste time all day 

your thoughts on this chapter?

i love you !


	35. Desperate For Anything At All

Rosalie Hale's eyes stayed open, watching with a pained fondness to her mate, who was sleeping with the person she hated most.

"I'm so, so, sorry."

And, as expected, Tatiana Melrone didn't answer.

Rosalie was sure she wouldn't, anyway. Not for a while.

\- tanya denali, one day later, alaska -

Tanya Denali was a mystery.

Hidden behind the loquacious, flirty, and bold girl, was a conniving, spoiled, and headstrong blonde.

She was a plotter.

She would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

She never lost.

And the people she courted, and vice versa, knew it.

Man or woman, human or vampire, they knew what she was up to, even if they didn't have the exact details.

And the moment she lost Rosalie Hale? That was a turning point for Tanya Denali.

That was when she decided to up her game. Starting with the very girl who didn't give her all to Tanya.

Starting with the other blonde who gave Tanya up for some irrelevant human girl.

Starting with Rosalie Hale.

\- rosalie hale, present time, swan residence -

Rosalie rolled off the bed slowly, Tiana's skin already looking less pale and sickly.

The sunrise filtered through the room, from a pretty rose red, to a dazzling orange, setting on a pale yellow that glanced over the vampire's face.

She groaned, wincing as the bright light shot into her eyes, making her features glitter, and in that, she almost missed it.

But not quite.

The vampire growled, deep in her throat, and rushed down the stairs, careful not to wake the human girls as she passed a confused looking Edward and Alice.

In one leap, she was in front of Tanya Denali, hunched in a protective stance while hissing quietly.

"Good to see you, darling." Tanya giggled softly, leaning in, lips puckered.

Rosalie stepped back, curling her fist as she swung the other blonde's arm behind her, pushing Tanya away roughly, snarling viciously, and barely able to get the next words out, "You must have a big complex."

"Oh, do I?" Tanya pouted, fluttering her eyelashes as she stumbled into balance, "I don't think so, my dear girl. I'm just angry, but I'm sure this little... thing can be resolved."

Edward had joined the conversation, face sparkling, shoes wet in the morning dew, "What brings you to our humble abode, Tanya?"

"Edward." Tanya smiled teasingly, "It's ever so good to see you. Too bad that it couldn't be on better terms."

Edward looked at Tanya, delving deeper into her mind, before he turned to his sister, with meaning in his eyes.

And Rosalie knew then and there. That he had forgiven her.

Edward could see the scene that Tanya was replaying psychotically in her mind in 4K, and he admitted, with great bitterness, that Tanya was indeed the instigator.

"Why are you here?" Rosalie spoke again, "You should go."

"Go?" Tanya cackled, "Why, we were just getting started!"

Her laugh echoed through the languid morning, and Rosalie hissed warningly, "Will you shut up and go? For the last time, no one wants you here."

"I'm not going anywhere, babe." Tanya bit her lip, and jumped forward, towards Rosalie.

Now, several things ensued at once, so let us begin slowly and carefully.

Back in the house, Tiana was overheated. She woke up with groggy eyes, and her ears immediately perked up to hear a familiar growl, and an unfamiliar cackle.

She crawled out of bed, wiping her tear stained face, and somehow feeling better then she had the past three days, and opened the curtains cautiously.

She was shocked by the beauty.

For once, in Forks, it wasn't raining. No, everything was shining, from the deep-rooted trees, to the plants and the flowers and the shrubs, to the three vampires glittering in the front yard.

Wait. 

What?

Tatiana blinked out of surprise, and peered closer, to see none other than Tanya Denali leap at Tiana's mate, face outstretched.

Tatiana was speechless as Rosalie let out an enraged scream, ducking under the girl and efficiently breaking Tanya's hands over her own [Tanya's] head.

"Leave," Rosalie glared at Tanya, standing tall and letting her regal aura dominate the other girl's, "Leave, or I won't hesitate to deliver you to Kate and Carmen myself. With a body bag."

"Fine." Tanya snarled, wrapping her mink coat around herself roughly, "Fine, but you better know that this isn't over."

"Oh," Rosalie laughed through her anger, "This is far from over. You can bet on that, Tanya. Now get out of my sight, and go curse someone else with your horrible self."

The Denali hesitated, "You realize that your precious little mate actually thinks that we... got rather intimate the other day, right?"

"What's it to you?" Edward was holding Rosalie back now, and Tiana smiled in faint satisfaction.

"We may only have kissed," Tanya smirked, "But trust me, you will come to me one way or the other. Especially if your sweet little mate doesn't allow you back to her li-"

She was gone, Rosalie racing after her, steps fuelled by pure anger.

Edward winced, stepping back as a loud crack resonated through the woods to Bella's house, followed by a loud scream, and an evil laugh.

Rosalie was back, flashing to the yard, holding her spoil of war. Tanya's, still clothed, arm.

"She asked for it." The vampire girl shrugged, "I think I might hold onto this. We still have that basement at home, right?"

TESSA SPEAKS !

damn, 900 words

i'm kinda proud of myself

just a little bit on why tanya's such a piece of work

anyways, i finally told my mom about how i got bullied for two years. yay me

your thoughts on this chapter? i love you eternally


	36. A Revelation That Could End It All

Rosalie was back, flashing to the yard, holding her spoil of war. Tanya's, still clothed, arm.

"She asked for it." The vampire girl shrugged, "I think I might hold onto this. We still have that basement at home, right?"

\- cullen basement, rosalie hale, one hour later -

"Well, that was disgusting," Rosalie sneered at the amputated arm on the ground as she wiped her hands distastefully, "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast, Rose," Edward sighed, rolling his eyes when the girl glared at him. It seemed that she was back to her salty self, "The wolves, remember?"

"What about those disgusting animals?" 

"Well, uh, Carlisle and Jasper made plans for them to train with us. Y'know, for the... situation in Seattle and all."

"That'll be an inconvenience," The girl sighed, "Fine. What time?"

"It'll be in the morning, around 2-ish. T-"

Edward was interrupted by his sister chuckling to herself, "Are you sure the dogs will be able to stay up that late? Don't you think it's quite a bit past their bedtime?"

Edward bit his lip, "That's up to them, sister."

"Ew," Rosalie winced, "Don't call me that. It reminds me of.. what was that little twerp's name?"

Edward was full out not trying to laugh now, "Alec," He reminded her, and his smiled wilted, "But uh, I figured I'd tell you this now."

"Well, spit it out, then."

"Tiana's coming with Bella."

\- tatiana melrone, two am, swan residence -

Tiana's mind was whirling faster then a tornado.

On one hand, she was beyond furious, stewing in her helpless state, with Rosalie Hale.

One another, she had just witnessed and heard the truth.

They had only.. kissed?

Again, kissing was enough for Tiana to do what she did, but that blonde bimbo, who Tiana would've loved to torture, didn't completely take advantage of her mate.

Tiana chewed on her chapped lip, rubbing her neck as she curled into herself on the window seat, gazing outside.

It was already autumn, and graduation was near. Kind of.

The girl had only stayed home for a week, and Charlie had taken care of it when he saw just how weak she was.

It pained the man to no end to see not one of the girls under his roof, but two, in complete pain and helplessness as they were.

Especially to Tiana, who he viewed as a daughter, and it hurt more then it seemed.

"Great," Tiana muttered to herself, "Another thing to worry about."

Bella walked into the girl's room, putting her book down, "Hey, you ready to leave? We're going to be late in a couple minutes, but," She viewed the ebony girl lying on the bed, "We can wait."

"Nah, I'm good," Tiana staggered forward, off the bed, and the brunette girl jumped forward and caught her, "Hey, you're getting stronger by the minute. Would you look at that."

"Shut up and get dressed," Bella blushed, "I still can't believe you weren't surprised when we told you about the wolves."

"Eh," Tiana shrugged, "I mean, there's so much literal shit going on in my life right now, that I just go with it. This just adds to the list of things I'm going to sob in bed later today over."

"Your resolve is amazing as ever," Bella's fingers massaged her temple, "I'm going to go get changed now. If you need h-"

Tiana slammed the door on her best friend playfully, "I'm not disabled, Bella. Go, already."

"Yeah, yeah," Was all Tiana could hear before the brunette trailed down the hallway to her own room.

Tiana changed in silence, slipping on a black sweater and midnight sweatpants, before grabbing a glass of water and throwing it on her face stubbornly, in hopes that it would fully wake her up.

She'd learned about the wolves from Bella and Edward; they'd stared at her in concern before she shrugged and went back to sleep, accepting the information like nothing.

To be honest, Tiana didn't really care about the wolves in general, she was rather curious on the whole.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE, TI!" Bella screamed, already downstairs.

Tiana snapped out of her thoughts, before screaming back, "I KNOW YOU JUST WANT TO SEE EDWEIRDO. BE PATIENT, YOU TOUCH-STARVED LITTLE GIRL, I'M COMING."

"I'm coming." The ebony girl smiled to herself.

She opened the door, walking down the stairs while she tugged her large coat closer to her, the ebony girl stepping through the wood door with a shiver.

She looked at the silver Volvo in front of her, and with a sigh, entered.

TESSA SPEAKS !

20K reads on wattpad pog


	37. Beauty And The Beasts

She opened the door, walking down the stairs while she tugged her large coat closer to her, the ebony girl stepping through the wood door with a shiver.

Tiana looked at the silver Volvo in front of her, and with a sigh, entered.

\- tiana melrone, fork's meadow, 2:30 am-

"If you were to imprint on one of them," Bella giggled, "That would be so good. I can already see the author doing this to her readers."

Rosalie huffed into Ella's shoulder behind the duo in frustration, before smiling evilly, "Oh, I already took care of that..."

"Well, I'm sure she thought about it," Tiana stroked the furry coat Bella was wearing as they stood in the enclosure, waiting, "But that would be way too angst, am I right?"

"Her readers wouldn't have been too happy," Edward popped in, shrugging.

"Oh, and don't even think about how long the story would go on for..." Alice murmured in the distance, "I mean, she's already planned out the next 5 chapters."

"That," Emmett breathed, wrestling with Jasper, "Would just screw everything up."

"That's all true enough," Bella nodded, acknowledging the opinions, "Even so, the wolves can be really unpredictable, but they're safe."

"I'll take your word for it..." Tiana's voice trailed off as the wolves entered.

They emanated regalia, practically radiating pride and power.

At the front, a large, dark brown wolf led the pack, and Tiana lost her breath at how large they all were.

The second and third were slightly smaller, but not by much. Their beady eyes burned into Tiana's fiercely, but there was only two werewolves who truly stole her oxygen.

The tallest one of all, with a completely black coat and a menacing snarl, stepped forward, past the Beta and Gamma, head inclined to the brunette beside Tiana.

And the second one, a smaller but clearly fierce wolf with an almost white sheen, well, they stood behind the black one, growling even ferociously then before.

Tatiana snuck a glance towards her blonde mate; Rosalie was standing next to Ella, and her golden eyes were on no one except for the ebony girl herself.

Tiana blushed, hating herself for it, but she recovered just in time.

She raised her eyebrows, glaring right back at the blonde, who after a minute at least of staring, looked away bashfully.

"That's right," Tiana whispered, aware that her mate could hear her, "Look away."

The girl turned back to focus, and with a start, saw the grey wolf staring at Rosalie with hateful eyes.

Carlisle and Jasper had already started talking to the one Tiana assumed was the Alpha, and soon enough, the Cullens had lined up with their hands at their sides, Bella pushing Tiana back softly.

"What are they doing?" Tatiana whispered, eyes creasing in confusion, and Bella rested her chin on the girl's shoulder.

"The wolves are memorizing the scents of the..." Bella swallowed, still unable to say the word as she pursed her lips.

"Don't do that," Tiana chided, "I may tolerate Edweirdo at the very least, but if you keep doing that, he's going to think there's something seriously wrong."

"I mean, yeah, there is," She muttered in agreement to herself, and Bella giggled.

"Yeah, the- you can't agree with yourself!" The shy brunette smiled, "And well, I'm sorry that I treat the label like Voldemort's name, okay? I don't mean to know."

"Nerd."

"I just like books, okay?" The brunette defended herself, and the duo looked back to the centre of the meadow, where Edward seemed to be translating for Carlisle, "I'm worried, you know. About Seattle."

Alice had informed the Seattle situation to Tiana earlier, and the girl nodded while yawning, "Yeah... how do you think they're going to handle it?"

Bella shook her head, "Well, a certain someone already took an article of clothing from me, so I'd say they're not going to be too happy when they find out."

"Wait," Tatiana laughed with no humour, "You mean to say that Edward doesn't know? Bella, you can't ju-"

"No," Bella hissed, "It's because I don't want him to freak out and be even more protective then he already is. I've had to grow up on my own, and it's just hard that he takes control sometimes."

"I'll take care of it, promise." Tiana cracked her knuckles, before walking forward slowly as the black wolf made their move towards Bella, "Who?"

"Jacob Black," Bella smiled fondly, before the smile filled with pain, "He's my... ex-best friend. It's complicated."

"I see," Tiana nodded, "I do have one question, though."

The ebony girl looked back at her mate, and then back at Bella.

"Are they going to help us get rid of the idiots in Seattle? I'd like to live out my graduation."

"Yes," Bella scowled, "Yes, I do think they are."

TESSA SPEAKS !

important news

i'm co-writing a book!

i'll give some teasers, maybe tomorrow, but regular updates are continuing

tell me your thoughts on this chapter !


	38. School Isn't The Same

"Are they going to help us get rid of the idiots in Seattle? I'd like to live out my graduation."

"Yes," Bella scowled, "Yes, I do think they are."

\- tiana melrone, forks high school -

Tatiana breathed in the fresh, pot and pollution-filled school air with a forced smile.

It had been at least four days, and after a begging Charlie, Tiana had relented, going back to her academics, even though Bella had been franticly home-schooling her.

"You never know what they'll do to you," Bella had grumbled after making Tiana memorize seven formulas, "I refuse to graduate without my best friend by my side."

The ebony girl ignored the pointed stares, and strode into Biology, the one class with her mate still next to her.

As the girl sat down, Rosalie still not in class, she let out a fruitful breath, feeling a strong sense of deja vu.

Had it really only been six weeks since she had first sat in this seat, placed her hand on Rosalie's thigh, and kissed her?

Time was going by too fast, and Tiana knew what she had to do if she wanted to enjoy her final moments of her teenage years.

Even though she didn't like it, it had to be done.

The familiar blonde sat down with a sigh, keeping her seat as far away as she could from Tatiana, and looked down, blonde hair creating a curtain.

"Good morning," Rosalie breathed, afraid to push the girl past any self-set limits she had.

Tiana said nothing, and the blonde sighed wearily.

And it was right there and then that Tatiana did what she had to do. 

"Morning."

Rosalie looked up quickly, head snapping back in surprise to look at her mate.

"How are you?"

"We're not going there, Rose." Tiana may have forgiven Rosalie, but she'd never forget, "It's okay. Let's just get past graduation, okay?"

In truth, the ebony girl wasn't really sure if she fully forgave the blonde, or if the words were just a futile attempt at moving from an impasse.

Rosalie breathed in Tiana's scent, "I actually wanted to talk to you later today... if you want me to."

Tiana looked at her mate warily, "I don't see why not. Cafeteria at 4?"

"Sounds good," Rosalie broke into a wide smile, shocking her classmates, "I'll see you there."

\- rosalie hale, forks's high school cafeteria, 4:30 pm -

Rosalie waited impatiently, her foot tapping on the linoleum floor quickly as a frown grew on her face.

Tatiana stepped through the doors quietly, taking in her mate with a small smile before walking up to the blonde.

"Let's go," Tiana said, not turning when Rosalie didn't move, "Now. Hurry up."

"I'm here, I'm here," Rosalie grumbled, not able to hide the hopeful glint in her voice, "Where are we going?"

"No-" Tiana stopped herself with a serene smile, "The bathroom."

Rosalie didn't say anything after that; instead deciding to follow her soulmate as they walked down the quiet halls of the school.

As the duo entered the bathroom, Tiana whirled around, freakishly close to Rosalie's face.

Her throat throbbed, and Rosalie could see the blood artery's in Tiana's neck.

So delicious.

Her thoughts were diverted to Tiana staring at her fiercely, "I want the truth. Now."

"Oka-"

"No, hold on," Tatiana interjected, holding a hand on Rosalie's lips, "I know what you did when I was sleeping the past couple of nights. I know."

Rosalie didn't bother saying anything this time; the blonde's mouth was in a small 'o' shape.

"No lies," Tiana frowned, before swallowing and nodding, "Please. No lies."

"O- okay."

"Well... you can start."

\- one hour later, bathroom -

"And that's that."

Tiana couldn't say anything, for fear of the anger in her chest rising up and overflowing.

But there was also a deep-rooted pitiful spot, and that was what made her grab the girl's ice-cold hand, and bring it to her mouth, "I already told you that I forgave you."

"Yes, well, I know, but still."

"Rosalie," Tiana smiled softly, "You apologized to me every ten seconds. It's okay."

Tiana was lying. 

It was almost okay; Rose would know that she was fine when Tiana started calling her by her nickname again.

But Rosalie didn't know that Tiana wouldn't be calling her that for a good, long time, even though she would want to.

And Tatiana didn't know either.

"Let's go," Tiana pulled Rosalie out of the bathroom, glad that the janitor had cleaned it only minutes before they entered, "Your house. I want to play cards with Ella."

"Ah, Ella. About that," Rosalie hesitated, "Well..."

"You're not in a good place with her?" Tiana smiled knowingly, revelling in the way that the girl looked at her in shock, "Thought so."

"Wait- how did you know?"

"Well, Sw- Rosalie," Tiana's smile faltered, "You don't really think that I was passed out for the whole time that I was... sick, right?"

Rosalie didn't say anything.

"While I was out of commission, Bella did a bit of scouting for me. Ella is a hard shell to crack."

"Yeah, but I deserved it," Rosalie frowned, and Tiana rubbed the girl's hand comfortingly yet teasingly as they exited the school, the sky already dark outside.

"That may be," Tiana smirked, "But I saw how that..." She breathed her anger out before continuing, "I saw how she treated you. And while I wish you hadn't touched her,"

Rosalie went to open her mouth, but Tiana stopped her, "I'm glad you tore her arm off. She deserves it."

"Do- do you want to see it?"

"I want to burn it."

TESSA SPEAKS !

finally some quality rosalie x tiana names

what's their ship name? tisalie? rosiana? any ideas?

your thoughts on this chapter?


	39. Held Ransom

Rosalie went to open her mouth, but Tiana stopped her, "I'm glad you tore her arm off. She deserves it."

"Do- do you want to see it?"

"I want to burn it."

\- tatiana melrone, cullen living room -

Long story short, Tiana and Rosalie didn't make it to the basement.

They were stopped in the living room, where the Cullen's held an impromptu meeting.

Carlisle smiled at Tiana welcomingly, before turning back to his worried family, Bella included.

"So, what do we know about this?" The man asked in a calm tone, and everyone sat down in harmony, relying on their sire for advice.

"Well, they're in Seattle right now," Alice began, "And they know that we know that they know that we can't see them."

"Hold up," Emmett chuckled, "Sorry, what?"

"They," Jasper interjected, dumbing it down, "They are aware that we can't see them."

"Oh."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, "You seem like you have something to add."

"I do," The bronze-haired male looked disturbed, "They took Bella's..."

"What?" Ella asked the vampire as he trailed off, the brunette in question blushing with her head in her hands.

"They took m... my bras. All... of them."

"Wait, what?" Tiana couldn't hold back her giggles, "Sorry, then what the actual hell are you wearing right now?"

"Um, yours...?" The girl squealed and backed away from the furious girl.

"You WORE MY B-"

Tiana was silenced by Rosalie pulling her back gently, whispering in her ear, "I may tolerate Bella for your sake, but Edward will try to hurt me if you go after her. Protective ass."

"Fine," Tiana mumbled, trying not to let the way that Rosalie's ice hands caressed her, equally as sensual-

No.

"I was making my rounds last night," Esme stroked Emmett's back, who was talking, "And I noticed that a certain dreamcatcher was missing from a certain person's bed."

"Yeah, they took that too," Bella sighed, "What sort of pervert takes a girl's bra? Like what?"

"If they were going to take something," Tiana rolled her eyes, "It might as well have been the boxes in my room. There's honestly so much dust in there, oh my god."

"That's not the point," Alice clutched her head, "Um- OH."

"What?" Jasper was quick, kneeling at her side, "What is it?"

Alice looked at him with big eyes, then looked over at Bella and Edward, "I- um, Bella, could you take a walk with me? I think you were right."

"Right?" The girl mumbled, "About what?"

They walked off, leaving a confused Edward, and an irritated family.

"Well, Ella," Emmett grinned, "It's graduation for the twerps soon."

"Is it?" Ella grinned, Carlisle and Esme curling into each other, Jasper talking with Edward quietly, "I am going to have so much fun with Alice picking your guys's outfits out."

"We'll see..." Tatiana grumbled, "I might just chill at home, anyway. If I happen to see that little bitch, well, let's just say that it won't be good for her."

"Speak for yourself." Rosalie smiled coldly, "If only Carlisle would let me rip apart her body... oh, the glory."

"Rose."

"Sorry not sorry," The blonde shrugged, and Tiana giggled before going back to a serious tone.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" The ebony girl asked, "The vampires or whatever, when are they coming here?"

Alice and Bella appeared back in the room then, Alice replying, "It's not a set date. That's the good news."

"Why?" Esme asked, head to the side in curiosity.

"Well, because if I don't know, then neither do they. The bad news, however," The pixie sighed, "The bad news is that they're not going to stop stealing stuff from Bella. And possibly Tiana."

"Well, let's go and buy more bra's, then," Tiana sighed in annoyance, "Freaking hell."

"Not so fast there," Alice kissed her teeth, "Graduation is in a couple of.. weeks."

"Wait," Bella and Tatiana spoke in unison, "What?"

"You didn't know?" Emmett asked in shock, and when they shook their heads together, he snuffed his laughter out in Jasper's shirt, "Well, that's great."

"Damn," Tatiana's eyes widened appreciatively, "School was too long for my liking; thank god it's over."

"You didn't like school," Bella pouted, "Now where am I supposed to get my books? The town library is literally three shelves."

"Don't you worry," Ella smirked, Jasper hiding his chuckles, "I'm sure... oh, what was it that Ti calls him?"

"Edweirdo."

"Thanks, Jazz," The girl grinned, "I'm sure that Edweirdo will be buying you all of the books in the world soon enough."

"Reading? You'll have that much free ti-"

"EMMETT, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T."

"Don't sweat it, Edweirdo," Alice licked her lips as Rosalie watched in amusement.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. Really," The bronze-haired boy smiled with no humour, "I owe you."

"Anytime, brother."


	40. No One Is Listening

TW: Literally like two lines of gore, that's it.

"Don't sweat it, Edweirdo," Alice licked her lips as Rosalie watched in amusement.

"Thank you so much, Jasper. Really," The bronze-haired boy smiled with no humour, "I owe you."

"Anytime, brother."

\- tiana melrone, cullen home, one week later -

Remember that relaxed aura that the Cullens were radiating, only a couple of days before?

It was long gone.

So much had happened in that one week; Bella and Edward had escaped to Florida, and Rosalie wasn't talking to Edward or Bella, because the blonde seemed to think that Edward had snubbed Tiana in favour of his mate.

The truth? 

Renee Dwyer did not like Tatiana one bit.

This caused Tiana to inform Edward, Bella standing beside them with worry creased in her forehead.

Tiana had told Bella to not worry. The brunette was spilt between two women that she loved very, very much, after all.

So while they were gone, graduation anxiety increased. Even the vampires went quiet, even though it was a result of something much deadlier.

And Tiana was stuck in the middle, getting pushed and pulled to her limits.

"Tiana? Are you alright?"

Tiana was shaken out of her thoughts by the strangely familiar feminine voice, and she lifted her head up slightly to meet the mysterious voice's eyes.

"Ye-" The girl's voice cut itself off, eyes widening and heart pounding faster, as she met eyes with Cheryl Belkonson, the one and only.

"What are you doing here?" The girl stood up quickly, not noticing the steps that she was sitting on previously, "Aren't you.. aren't you dead? Didn't he kill you?"

"What on earth are you talking about, babe?" The ginger laughed, charming eyes glittering, "No one killed me! I'm still here!"

"No," The ebony girl murmured, clutching her head with her hands, "No, this is wrong. It's all wrong. You shouldn't be here."

"Baby?" Cheryl moved closer, her light blue eyes swimming with light concern, "Hey are you okay?"

"No.." Tiana stepped away, tripping on the ground before looking up in confusion, "Stay away from m-"

She realized it then. She was at her father's house.

"Wh- WHAT IS THIS?" The girl started screaming, hyperventilating on the spot, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"Bubba?" The ginger leaned forward, closer to the shaking girl, and Tiana noticed that her ex-girlfriend's eyes were no longer light blue.

No, they were a light golden now.

"Are you alright?" Cheryl, or this girl who looked like Cheryl, but didn't have her eyes, squinted at Tiana, "We're supposed to be meeting your family, remember?"

"No..." Tiana shook her head frantically, tears welling in her eyes as the traumatic event flashed before her eyes, "No, please, no, not yet.."

"Sweetheart?"

Tiana's heart stopped. This wasn't Cheryl's voice anymore. This was Rosalie's.

"Wait.. NO!" Tiana leapt forward, but it was too late.

One minute Cherly- no, Rosalie, was there, and the next, she was swaying, blood trickling down her body like a fountain that no longer quite worked.

She smiled once, devoid of any emotion, and then the girl collapsed.

Tiana screamed, and burst into tears, flying off her bed, and into the wall next to her.

The girl regained her breath quickly, wiping her tears, as she realized it had only been a dream.

Well, a nightmare.

Tatiana looked around the dark room with wary eyes, half-expecting her mate to pick her up and rub her back, like she had the first time that she'd stayed over at Rosalie's house.

But no.

She was alone, in Bella's home, and the one day that Rosalie hadn't snuck in the window to cuddle with her mate while Tiana slept, she'd had one of her worst nightmares.

"You've got to be kidding," Tiana chuckled, no humour in her voice as she realized just how much separation anxiety she'd acquired during such a short time frame.

The girl screamed silently into the frigid air of 3 am, before picking up her phone, and calling the number she'd blocked at least 100 times.

"Hey, Rose? Can you... come to Bella's? Thanks."

\- rosalie hale, ten minutes later, swan residence -

Rosalie moved quicker then she had her whole life.

After getting the call from her soulmate, she'd pretty much sprinted with all of her speed out of the door, throwing down her book, and startling Carlisle and Esme.

That didn't matter. 

The blonde didn't bother with the door, instead opting for the window, before leaping through the framed hole in Tiana's bedroom.

She appeared in front of the ebony girl slowly, not wanting to startle her, before sitting on the bed in silence-

"What are those?" The vampire pointed to the tear scars dangerously quiet, leaning forward slowly, "Swee- Tiana, are you okay?"

The human said nothing as she crawled into the sheets, hugging her mate's shocked body, nestling her head in Rosalie's neck.

Those actions were worth more then words, and Rosalie nodded in the darkness, snuggling closer to her mate in finality.


	41. Leave Me Alone

"What are those?" The vampire pointed to the tear scars dangerously quiet, leaning forward slowly, "Swee- Tiana, are you okay?"

The human said nothing as she crawled into the sheets, hugging her mate's shocked body, nestling her head in Rosalie's neck.

Those actions were worth more than words, and Rosalie nodded in the darkness, snuggling closer to her mate in finality.

\- tiana melrone, nine am, swan residence -

Tatiana Melrone woke up cuddling Rosalie Hale.

The ebony girl sprung up, still feeling itchy from the tears that she'd released the night before, and jumped off the bed, watching Rosalie's golden eyes.

The golden eyes from her nightmare.

"What," Tiana cleared her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie raised her eyebrows, "You, you called me last night. And you wanted me to hold you," Here she stuttered slightly over her words.

"No." Tatiana started pacing, "No, I didn't. I wouldn't do that, Rosalie." The girl sneered at the vampire bitterly.

"Tiana, look at me," The blonde got off the bed slowly, locking eyes with the human, "Please, listen. You called me, and I came. We- I can leave, if you want."

"Good. Go."

Rosalie bit her stone-hard tongue, instead opting for the painful exit, and she nodded, walking towards the open bedroom door.

"This is all your fault, by the way," The vampire turned around slowly, looking at the distraught human with hurt in her eyes.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked quietly, trying to contain the pain in her now cold heart.

"You heard me," Tiana began, meeting Rosalie's eyes without hesitation, "I loved you."

The ebony girl chuckled, shaking her head as Rosalie closed her eyes, "Yes. I loved you, Rosalie. And then you had to go and ruin it all, and betray me. Betray our trust. Our relationship."

"I-" Rosalie's voice cracked, hurt spilling from her very self.

The vampire was radiating agony, torture prickling through her skin relentlessly, "I can't.. I'm so, so, sorry. Please."

She was vulnerable.

For the first time in over a century, Rosalie Hale was vulnerable.

Weak.

Unprotected.

Even all the time she'd spent with her mate, that was only cracking open the wall that enclosed her heart.

But now, now the vampire's heart was open. On the table, ready to get all sorts of true pain inflicted on her.

And Tiana saw that.

But she couldn't stop. It was too late; the girl was already hashing her emotions, putting them beside her mate's heart on the table of torment.

Torment was love, after all.

"You really thought," Tiana smiled, devoid of emotion, "That I would allow some stupid boy to kiss me? Really? You lost trust in me so fast, I got whiplash."

"No, that wasn't what happened," Rosalie was trying frantically to protect her heart once again, because she knew that if she was too late, she'd get scars.

"WHAT, THEN?" The girl screamed, shaking slightly, "I, I trusted you. I allowed you into my heart, I started loving you."

"I WAS IN PAIN! AND I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT! I'M SORRY!"

Rosalie finally lost the grip of her heart, and watched it get shredded in Tiana's clutches.

There would be no scars. Her heart, her ability to love, now was one in itself.

"SO YOU WENT TO SOMEONE ELSE?" Tiana's voice got higher, "YOU COULDN'T WAIT A MEASLY TWO SECONDS?"

If Rosalie could cry, she would have.

She would have wept, sprawled on the floor, drowning in an everlasting pool of her tears.

"No," The girl dry-sobbed, "I already told you, I, I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done what I did. Please, please forgive me..."

"So now I'm a mistake."

And it was right there where Tatiana Melrone went too far.

Rosalie's eyes widened, and her shoulders slumped, head cocking to the side, "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not," Tiana answered, and she pointed to the door, "I wish I never met you. I really do. Now, get out."

\- tiana melrone, cullen home, three hours later -

Rosalie was long gone, probably back to the other backstabbing blonde, Tatiana thought bitterly.

She knew she'd crossed the line, deep inside, but the girl didn't want to admit it.

So she trekked to Cullen's house, only to flinch back as she saw none other then Bella Swan reclining on the couch, a tired smile on her face as she talked to... Tiana's mate.

The girl didn't bother with the doorbell, instead barging in, and striding to the glass living room.

She wasn't sure what, but there was a fire in her that wasn't there before.

And it was about to explode.

"What are you doing here?" Tiana couldn't figure out who to point at, so she settled her eyes on Bella's pale face, "I thought you were being safe in Phoenix."

The brunette's mouth pouted slightly, "Ti, don't be mad, please," She moved to stand up, but Tiana shook her head, "I... I know that I don't have a place in your argument, but I really think that you two should resolve thi-"

"No," Tatiana shook her head, and Rosalie disappeared, using all of her speed to escape her once safe zone.

"No, I don't think I will," The ebony girl announced, feeling the fire burning hotter then ever, "She deserves it."

"No, I think th-" Bella couldn't get a word of her advice in,

"Go back to your precious boyfriend, Bella," Tiana snarled, "I don't need, nor want you here. Did he cheat on you?"

"Tiana, plea-"

"Did. He. Cheat. On. You?"

"Tiana Melrone," Bella frowned, standing up, "What happened to you?"

And Bella left Tiana feeling colder then ever, the fire now cold embers.


	42. Bitten

"Go back to your precious boyfriend, Bella," Tiana snarled, "I don't need, nor want you here. Did he cheat on you?"

"Tiana, plea-"

"Did. He. Cheat. On. You?"

"Tiana Melrone," Bella frowned, standing up, "What happened to you?"

And Bella left Tiana feeling colder then ever, the fire now cold embers.

\- tatiana melrone, forks, three hours later -

Tiana knew she had screwed up. Badly.

Even so, she didn't want to accept her fate back at the house. The urge to apologize was overwhelming, but she beat it back with her thoughts.

So, she decided to blow off her frustration and self-hate with a nice, cheery, walk around Forks.

The girl breathed in the slightly soggy air, the weather taking a break from raining for once.

She continued down the path, walking past Thrift-way, and towards the Newton's shop, the hunting one.

Tatiana breathed in the clear air once again, admiring the dark sky, loving the way it had gotten dark so fast.

It was like the world above was placing a cloak of darkness on Tiana's back, like a cape that would protect her from all of the dangers of the natural.

Too bad it didn't protect her from the supernatural.

The girl stalked into Newton's shop, clenching her fists as she felt the money in her pocket weigh more than it usually did.

"Hi! Welcome to Newton's Hu- oh, hey, Tiana!"

Tiana looked around in surprise, only to see a nervous, and probably scared shitless Mike Newton holding a hand mid wave by the door.

"Hey, Mike," Tiana turned on her charm, "Mind if you get me a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter? Picking them up for Charlie."

"Oh, Chief Swan smoked?" Mike asked, as he moved to the back of the store, "I didn't know that! I'll be sure to keep a stock for him."

Tatiana hid her smile as she nodded, Mike coming back and handing her the pack, as well as a lighter, "It's on the house. Anything for Chief Swan!"

The girl didn't hide her smile that time, simply thanking him and exiting the store.

Hey, if anyone was going to give her anything free, it would be ever so impolite to reject it.

She pulled out the lighter, grabbing one of the cigs and promptly lighting it, stuffing the lighter away.

Tatiana Melrone was smoking a blunt after 2 years of being 'clean'.

\- fifteen minutes later, edge of forks -

Tiana was sitting on the curb, right under a tunnel, still smoking as she watched the sky slowly get darker and darker.

"Hello there."

Tiana flinched, looking up to see a white boy with shades and a chiseled face smiling down at her.

"Hi...?" The girl asked, letting the smoke from her blunt arrange itself around her face, "What do you want?"

"Well, that's not very nice, is it?" The boy took off his shades, and Tiana noticed the red contact lenses he was wearing, "I'm Riley. Riley Biers."

His smile was demeaning and cocky.

"Wait," Tiana froze, "Riley... Biers? The- you went missing, didn't you?"

His smile grew wider, and the boy straightened the lapels of his black, leather jacket, "That's me."

"Wait, so what are you doing here?" Tatiana tried to stand up, but 'Riley' placed his hand on her head, and pushed her back down.

Tatiana Melrone never felt as angry as she did then.

To somewhat cheat was bad. It made her more sorrowful then angry, really, and same with friendship.

But her ethnicity, and the numerous 'problems' that came with it?

That made her furious, a boiling volcano ready to inflict it's rage on anyone who tried it.

The girl cracked her neck dangerously slow, grabbing the hand that was on her head demeaningly, and, with all of her strength, pushed it off.

Riley Bier's hand was freezing cold.

The girl stared up at him before standing, locking eyes with the vampire.

He was a vampire, wasn't he?

Those weren't red contacts, as fashionable as they were.

And those most definitely were not fake fangs she saw peeking out of his mouth.

His face looked too perfect. There wasn't such thing that could rival the faultless, flawless bone structure.

Except for Tatiana's mate, of course.

"You should go," Tiana didn't bother smiling; after finding out what happened to Bella at her old dance school, the girl already knew she couldn't escape.

She was just wondering whether she'd get tortured quickly, or tortured slowly.

"I don't think I will," Riley handed Tiana his glasses with a smirk, a smirk that quickly disappeared as she dropped them on the ground before crushing them with her foot.

"Why you little shit." 

"Go on with it already," Tiana could roll her eyes and hide her fear easily, but could she hide how fast her vulnerable heart was beating?

No.

Riley smirked, that maddening, absolutely vexatious smirk that Tiana wanted to slap right off of his face, "Trust me, I will. I take it that you know what's going to happen?"

"Did I ask?"

Riley stopped smirking, instead opting for a calm face that didn't hide any of the fire in his eyes.

"Shut up," He growled, grabbing Tiana by her hair, and tossing her to the ground easily.

It began to rain.

"Damn," The ebony girl groaned, not bothering to lift herself as she felt her nose beginning to bleed.

It poured harder.

"I could've done my job quickly," Riley sighed, "But my wish is your command; we can take this nice and slow."

"You sound like your prepping me for se- DAMNNIT!" The girl screamed as the vampire flipped her over with his foot, stepping on her chest with a sadistic grin.

Tiana heaved, laying on the ground as she watched the blood from her face and chest stream down her body, mixing with the rising rain.

"I'm so," She breathed, "So, glad that you're taking the time to care for me."

There wasn't enough pure blood for Riley to give into his animalistic reflexes, but with a crack on the ebony girl's back, effectively breaking it and paralyzing her human state, there was.

Tiana's eyes rolled up, unable to glare at Riley anymore. All of her brainpower was being used up on processing the pain that she was going through.

But she wouldn't scream again. 

She wouldn't.

"Good night, Tiana Melrone."

And Riley leaning over her, fangs exposed, was the last thing that Tiana Melrone saw.

TESSA SPEAKS !

hey now let's not get angry at the author

*chuckles nervously, before running out of house filled with readers*

how was the chapter?


	43. Wake Up, Time For Killing

"Good night, Tiana Melrone." 

And Riley leaning over her, fangs exposed, was the last thing that Tiana Melrone saw. 

\- tatiana melrone, unknown, three days later - 

Three days. 

Three days of excruciating pain. 

Three days of excruciating pain that she did not want to begin to describe, mostly because Tessa was tired and didn't want to write her favourite oc being in pain, but also because it hurt. 

Tatiana wasn't even beginning the physical part, no, the mental part probably hit her the hardest. 

When, when was the last time that Rosalie had called her 'sweetheart'? 

The girl realized that she'd taken her time too arrogantly, not realizing that fate had other plans for her. 

And if not fate, then definitely Riley freaking Biers. 

Tatiana opened her eyes, trying very, very hard to ignore the scratching pain in her throat, and looked around warily. 

She noticed seven things. 

1\. There was a mirror in front of her.

2\. She was, in fact standing in an extremely small room.

3\. She was surrounded with hay bales.

4\. She looked like a... well, a vampire. 

5\. The large amount of noise outside. 

6\. She was noticing these things incredibly fast. 

7\. There were no more injury marks on her. 

Tiana decided to address the fourth thing first. 

She stepped towards the gilded mirror carefully, reaching her arm out and tracing the edges carefully, before taking a proper look in the mirror.

First thought: She was beautiful.

Second thought: She hated every inch of herself. 

The only feature about Tatiana Melrone that she actually, genuinely, cared for, was her eyes.

Her thick lashes that wrapped around her dark brown, chocolate orbs shining in even the darkest nights always gave her comfort, that even though her cocoa skin may not have been attractive, her eyes always would be.

And now they were gone.

In place of them were bright crimson pupils, glaring back at the girl with fire and thirst eagerly waiting.

Tiana's hand made it's way up to her neck, and began squeezing it forcefully, wanting nothing more then to quench the thirst that was so needy inside her.

It made her wonder how Rosalie had bared the time spent with her, the human's own jugular so, so close to Rosalie's fangs, so close that Rosalie would only have to tear a little bit of the skin so that the blood would spill down the human's throat, creating a fountain... 

She snapped out of her very visual thoughts.

Tiana was really thirsty. 

And, well, she was pretty mad too. 

The girl sighed, not fully processing the fact that she had just joined the supernatural world, reached over again, and crushed the mirror to bits. 

She moulded the golden metal over her fists, squeezing it slowly, and smirked slowly as she watched it crumble to the floor sadistically. 

The vampire, yes, she was a vampire now, turned her head like a puppet on her master's string, and began stalking towards the wooden door. 

She threw it open, still vibrating from the pain of her throat, and stopped hesitantly as she realized just how strong she was. 

Tatiana had flung the door into the wall in front of her, before it crumbled to musty bits. 

And, staring at her in mild shock and amusement, stood a small group of fellow red-eyes that were shifting around, albeit standing stock still. 

"Who are you?" Tiana asked accusingly, stepping forward dominantly as she smirked in satisfaction. 

Eleven out of the twenty-something vampires there stepped back subconsciously.

Tatiana did not have time for shoving the failures to humankind, and well, vampire-kind too, under the water until they drowned, metaphorically speaking.

There was a little bit of a problem, mostly to the fact that Tiana was actually a vampire? And that Charlie and the Cullens would be a little worried about her sudden abduction?

Like it was stated before, Tatiana Melrone still hadn't really processed that she was in a dire situation. 

Her mental health wasn't all that high, after all. The smoking probably had something to do with it.

"Aw, look who's awake," There was some pushing, and cursing, among the wary group, before the irritatingly familiar blonde smiled up at her cockily, "It's the little girl with her little mat-"

"Okay, I don't know why you're talking when it's apparent that no one really cares," Tiana held up a demanding hand to stop him, eliciting a couple of muffled snickers, "Just let me know the way back to my house."

Riley clenched his fists, "What would you prefer? A map? Maybe GPS?"

Tiana didn't seem to realize that the boy's eyes were darker then the rest, resulting in him having a bad moon, "Oh, a map would be absolutely wonderful. Just little highlights on the faster roads would really make my day, oh ye-"

"Shut," Riley grunted as he leaped towards the black girl, encircling his hands around her neck, "Up."

Tiana fell back quickly, squeezing the male's head in as the group of vampires shifted even more restlessly then before, watching with wide eyes.

"Tell me, Riley," Tiana huffed as she ripped his shirt, clutching his neck and clawing at his eyes as viciously as possible, "Why am I.. really... here?"

He bit her.

"Too late," The girl continued with a menacing glaze to her facial features and an undertoned growl to her voice "You already got me once."

She stood up slowly, detaching his shaking hand from her neck languidly, making sure everyone was watching.

And promptly threw him into the wall in from of the duo, the dust flying as he laid there, the girl moving her hands subconsciously, making him slow down, making him freeze without herself knowing it.

"And I sure as hell am not going to let you do it again. You will pay."

TESSA SPEAKS !

all is not as it seems.

so, the chapters from now on will be 1000 words, just because there's so much to fit into the 20 chapters that remain.

how was the chapter?

okay, so the word count is 993, so hold on.. aha it is now 1007

ily


End file.
